Rules
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Karma Ashcroft was her goal, and she always gets what she wants.
1. Rules

**Chapter 1**

She felt great walking through the front yard of Hester High School. Black beanie, black skinny jeans, perfect golden hair, white shirt, red and white flannel and a smirk that turned every boy and girl within five miles to a stuttering mess. Amy Raudenfeld was _hot_. Some might even argue that it's an understatement. She didn't just walk, no, she _strutted_.

She walked past the schools a capella group and funny thing, there was one song they couldn't keep from singing. _Womanizer _by Britney Spears. Amy winked at the lead singer and that was it, she nearly fainted. She had everyone at this school wrapped around her little finger, minus one person.

Karma Ashcroft. Auburn hair, piercing green eyes and figure like a model. Amy wanted it, and she wanted it bad. And, let me tell you something; what Amy Raudenfeld wants? Amy Raudenfeld gets. But she has rules, a whole list that would put an extreme couponer to shame.

1. Girls only.

2. Hot girls only.

3. One time only, she never comes back for seconds.

4. No one touches her unless she gives permission.

5. She fucks, never gets fucked; unless of course she wants to.

6. Feelings? Fuck that.

7. No one gets her number. Ever; unless of course she wants them to have it.

8. Homework is not an option.

9. Guys can look but not touch. See #1 and #4

10. Anyone who comes between what she wants should schedule their funeral beforehand.

But she also has a do to list. Literally.

1. Girl from homeroom, row 3.

2. Lauren Cooper

3. English teacher. Room 210.

4. Jasmine Cross.

5. Any hot girl from the nearby college.

6. Karma Ashcroft.

And yes, Lauren Cooper was her step sister, and no, she didn't care. No blood relation, no problem. "Amy!"

She kept walking. "_Amy!_"

She didn't want to talk to whoever it was, she didn't care who it was. Anyone she's ever fucked all want the same thing. _Another round. _

Finally the girl caught up with Amy, stopping her mid strut. "Can we talk?"

The blonde smirked as she looked the girl over. "Depends what you want," she breathed.

The girl swallowed hard. "I'm… uh, the girl from Tuesday night."

Amy furrowed her brow, thinking. It was Wednesday and she didn't remember this girl from last night; because there had been three. "Uh, sorry I don't remember you."

The nervousness on the girl's face turned to hurt. "I'm Jamie… Jamie Fields?"

Amy rolled her eyes; she remembered her now. She was loud, like… scary loud. "Okay, and what do you want?"

Jamie swallowed again. "Could you… I mean, do you want uh… can we do it again?"

The blonde looked at the girl for a second, cocked her head slightly and licked her lips. "No."

Shock replaced hurt. "W-What?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past the stammering girl. She looked back, devious look in her green eyes. "I don't like sloppy seconds."

Amy laughed at herself, she loved being an asshole. She even had a tattoo on the inside of her fingers that read: _fucked your girl. _And no matter who saw it, it was probably true. Every straight girl in this whole damn school was now bisexual. Except for one.

Karma fucking Ashcroft.

When the lunch bell rings, she leaves the bathroom stall leaving the girl from homeroom, row three leaning against the door panting hard.

_Check. _

Amy walked out to the schools garden and stared at her next prey. It was Karma, and _damn_ she looked good today. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Amy said in a low voice, approaching the girl from behind who jumped and landed her ass in the dirt. She offered her hand and Karma smoothed out her skirt.

"I-I… you shouldn't class… uh…"

The blonde laughed. "What's your grade in English, kid, geez."

The auburn haired girl went beet red, almost to match her hair. "I… I have a B."

Amy smirked and let her fingers draw circles on Karma's arm. "Well, do you take another language?"

She shook her head. "Well, you should come to my house tonight and I can teach you all different kinds of languages."

The flustered girl took a breath to regain her composure. Amy was the hottest girl she had ever seen, but she was straight and Amy was a womanizer. "No, thanks."

The blonde chuckled like she was amused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said _no._"

Amy licked her lips. "You do know who I am, right? No one ever says no to me."

Karma grabbed Amy's wrist and pushed it back to her side. "I believe _I _just did." And then she was gone and the green eyed monster, as many call her, just smirked because she knows she'll change her mind.

It was 1:04. She was eight minutes late for US History. But then that means that Jasmine Cross was eight minutes late for Algebra II.

_Check. _

"Amy, you're late."

"So?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe. Some kids in the class gawked, some gasped. "At least I'm here."

The teacher stood up from her chair. "What?"

Amy cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Kmart parking lot, that's what." A look of realization and terror came over her and she sat back down. Kids gasped and looked between their teacher and the girl with the blonde hair and also the upper hand.

"Just sit down, Amy. Please." begging, she loved it when they beg. And yes, she fucked her US History teacher in her car in a Kmart parking lot. She had a twenty six year old wrapped around her little finger.

Amy sat in the back row, feet up on the desk picking at her nails. She looked up to find a girl looking at her. Amy put her two fingers around her lips and put her tongue between them. The girl flushed and turned back around.

The bell eventually rang and she was met by her best friend in the hallway. "Liam, I swear to fucking god if you don't stop that, I'll kill you."

He smirked. "Promise?" And yes, the schools two biggest sex and power crazed people were best friends.

She smirked right back at him. "Promise." They laughed as a girl walked past them; they stopped and stared at her ass before turning back to each other.

"Damn," they said in unison and then proceeded to bump fists. "Hey, you going to that party tonight?"

Amy thought about it. "Sure, what the hell?"

Liam smiled. "This night's gonna be fucking great, I can taste it."

The blonde chuckled. "Are you sure it's not Haley Richardson's perfume?"

"Fuck off, Raudenfeld."

"You first, Booker," she challenged. "Alright now, be real with me, how was she?"

The boy shrugged. "Eh, she doesn't do much but scratch up your back. Tits are on point though." Amy thought on that a while as they walked into the courtyard for lunch. She hasn't fucked her yet she didn't even know she existed until Liam mentioned her one day. Might as well add her to the list, she thought.

1. Girl from homeroom, row 3.

2. Lauren Cooper

3. English teacher. Room 210.

4. Jasmine Cross.

5. Any hot girl from the nearby college.

6. Haley Richardson

7. Karma Ashcroft.

This was literally her weekly list, which she usually finishes in 3-5 days, anyway. What's one more name?

_**8:07 pm**_

"Hey, loser, can I ask you something?" Liam let one hand drop off the steering wheel and glanced at his friend.

"Sure, asshole, shoot."

Amy looked in his direction. "Do you know Karma Ashcroft?"

"Uh… sophomore, right? Red-ish hair?" The blonde nodded and Liam shook his head. "She's literally like… unfuckable. Trust me, I've tried."

Amy laughed. "Have you ever thought it's because you're butt ugly?" He reached over and hit her on the arm, but laughed anyway.

"Well, what about you, _Womanizer_?"

She laughs. "You're one to talk." Liam shrugged. "But, nah, haven't hit that yet, but I'm planning on it tonight."

"Alriiiiight, Raudenfeld!"

She smirked. "She's playing really hard to get, but when has that ever stopped me?"

He laughed. "Literally never."

They got to the house a few minutes later, bass from the music shaking the car. "Bruh," they said in unison. "Let's go get some pussy, dude."

Amy laughed. "I actually hate that word, but yeah, agreed. Haven't had any since this morning."

Liam gasped over dramatically. "That must be a new record!"

"Stow that shit, Booker. Come on." They walked into the house and people were already staring. Liam quickly went for the drinks but eyes were still on the both of them. Amy was wearing red high waisted skinny jeans and a white crop top and people were practically drooling.

A group of girls with flirtatious smiles and amazing eyebrows looked over the blonde. "Hey, Amy," she said huskily. She stopped and crossed her arms, smirk in place.

"Have we fucked before?"

"Mm, no," she said, "but I was hoping to say yes to that question one day." Amy didn't need any further explanation; she bent down and smashed her lips onto the girls'.

Twenty minutes later, Amy and mystery girl walked out of a bedroom. "What's your name again?"

"Haley," she licked her lips.

"Haley Richardson?" The girl nodded. Amy smirked yet again.

_Check. _

She was stalking her prey while some song about animals by 5 macaroons or some shit played in her ears. Didn't know, didn't care. She was looking for someone, and she knew she was going to find it. And finally, she saw her sitting on a couch, reached over to a guy holding two drinks, took them and walked towards her. She sat down and Karma rolled her eyes. "You are really persistent, you know that?"

She shrugged and handed her the drink. "Usually I don't chase, but," she leaned in close to ear and whispered huskily, "I _really_ want you."

The music was loud, too loud even, but that didn't stop her from hearing the sharp intake of breath that the auburn haired, green eyed girl took in. "And I _really _want to hit you."

Amy took her hand and moved Karma's perfectly straight strawberry smelling hair to the side, exposing her neck. She leaned in further, lips almost touching soft, warm skin. "Go ahead, Ashcroft."

In the background someone said something about karaoke time. Karma smiled sarcastically. "I have a better idea." She stood and walked over to the small stage for the night. "I'll give it a shot."

The boy smiled. "Sure thing, what you wanna sing?"

The green eyed girl smirked. "_Womanizer_ by Britney Spears."

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay, then."

"Do you have a guitar?" That made the boy smile.

Three minutes later, Karma Ashcroft was sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar in her lap and phone with guitar chords resting on a stand. "Alright, go for it." He pressed a button to turn on her mic. "Karma Ashcroft singing _Womanizer _by none other than Britney Spears, everybody!"

Karma strummed away at the guitar playing the intro.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you, got a clue what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby._

Amy was in the front row by now, with an eyebrow raised and arms folded across her chest.

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby you, got all the puppets with the strings up_

_Faking like a good one but I call em' like I see em'_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby._

Liam caught Amy's eye from across the third row and he was smirking and shaking his head. And he mouthed the words "it's not gonna happen" and Amy just gave him the finger. Meanwhile, Karma was watching the interaction and tried real hard to make out the words Liam had mouthed and exactly why Amy gave him the finger. Maybe she gets it now.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer. _

Amy gave Karma a look that just kind of said 'really?' and the girl just shrugged.

_Girl, don't try to flirt_

_I know just what you are_

_Girl, don't try to flirt_

_Cause I know just what you are_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_Womanizer_

Karma finally finished the song and was surrounded by applause. She bowed and handed the guitar back to the DJ. "Let me guess...Amy Raudenfeld, am I right?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm," she replied while he laughed.

"Good luck."

Half an hour later, Amy was still determined. She always gets what she wants, nothing's different this time. She found her again, back to her piercing green eyes. She was talking to someone else. I walked up behind her and the girl she was talking to bit her lip and gave her a little wave.

"Hi, Amy."

She heard Karma sigh. "Oh, come on!" she whined as she turned to the blonde. "I can file a restraining order, you know?"

Amy smirked. "Not here for you," she said, "this time."

She looked confused. "Then who…?"

"Hey, Lauren." It was hard enough at their house for her, but this isn't their house and tonight, Amy Raudenfeld was not her step sister.

"Oh my god, Lauren, you're kidding right?!" Karma exclaimed.

Amy grabbed Lauren's hand and started dragging her towards the nearest bedroom. Lauren looked back and shrugged. "Have you seen her?" Karma rolled her eyes for the fifth time. "Hell no, I'm not kidding."

"That's _so_ fucked up."

thirty four minutes later, Lauren and Amy came out of the bedroom. Lauren looked like she just had sex, Amy looked like she just got done with a modeling shoot. "Can we do this again?"

"You know the answer to that, Cooper," she answered.

"Whatever," she huffed before walking off. Amy smirked before walking back to the designated dance floor as the song _Love Game_ by Lady GaGa came on. Halfway across the room, Karma Ashcroft shook her head and Amy Raudenfeld smiled. She walked carefully over to the auburn haired girl.

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess she wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game_

The blonde walked up behind her, yet again, grabbed her hand and spun her around before pulling her hard against her chest. "Whoa."

She shrugged. "I know."

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

'She's really close and smells really good but… oh fuck me, this sucks.' Karma thought. She wanted to like her, honestly, but she was too much of a woman crazed asshole for that.

Amy spun her around again and pulled her back. A fisherman with her catch of the day.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that dick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Amy was leaning in now, lips centimeters from Karma's, and it's funny, because Karma's not so sure she would have stopped her, but she pulled back anyway as the chorus of the song hit

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans le love game_

"Amy," she whispered. And okay, maybe she was kinda tipsy.

"Hmm?"

She nearly fell over when Amy went to move her hands. Okay, so she was kinda drunk, so she blamed what she said next on those stupid shots she took an hour ago. "You should… kiss… me." her words were slightly slurred and the blonde laughed, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Karma whined. "Noooo, _kiss me." _

"I did," she pointed out, trying hard not to laugh. Her reply, however result in a hit to her chest.

"You… are a _tease." _

She smiled. "Really? I thought I was a Womanizer?"

Karma laid her head on Amy's shoulder. "Mmm… that too."

"Yeah?"

"I wish you weren't because," she hiccuped, "becauuuuse, I think you are kinda hot."

She laughed. "I know that." A few seconds went by and there was no answer and a really heavy weight on her chest. "Karma…?"

"Hmm, yeeeahhh I'm awa...awake."

"Are you awake now?"

No answer. Now, Amy Raudenfeld is a Womanizing, pretentious dick, but she never takes advantage of people; well, at least not in that way. She sighed before hauling the slightly unconscious over her left shoulder. She had to find Shane Harvey, they were really good friends and he definitely knew where she lived.

Five minutes later of looking and readjusting the seemingly lifeless body; and okay, that's a lie because she's been snoring this entire time; she finally finds him. "Um, you have a girl on your shoulder."

Amy looked surprised. "Well, shit, would you look at that."

"Alright, seriously though, why do you have my best friend slung over your shoulder making it look like you knock her out and you're trying to kidnap her?"

Amy shrugged. "She's drunk."

Karma mumbled something. Amy took a breath as Shane tried not to laugh. "Okay, she's hella drunk."

"I can see that," he sighed. "420 Jameson Street, it's the green one, key under the flowerpot, parents aren't home."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"And Raudenfeld?"

"Yeah?"

He squinted his eyes. "I swear, if you try anything, I will kick your ass."

She nodded. "Understood."

Amy hauled Karma to Liam's car. Thankfully, he was… busy so it was easy to take his keys from his jacket. "Okay, come on, Karma you gotta help me out."

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, Ashcroft, just shh."

"Are we friendssss?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever just keep your hands in the car." With that, Amy shut the door and got in the driver's seat. The driver was quiet, except for the fact that Karma kept trying to sing the song _Put Your Records On _by Corrine Bailey Rae. But shit, Amy couldn't help but notice that even when she's drunk she still sings like an angel… kinda.

"You wanna know sssomehin' Amy?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"I wishhhh that you weren't s-such an asshole," she mumbled.

"Thanks."

"You're 'tually reeeally pretty and I would _soooo _kiss you but you're 'st a…"

She smirked. "Womanizer, I know."

Amy pulled up to Karma's house and pulled her out of the car. "Where's your room?" she asked once they got in the door.

"Upstair… up the stairs." Amy nodded before making the trek upstairs. Her room was easy to find, considering there was a sign on it that said 'Karma's Room'.

She laid Karma on her bed and then sat on the edge, looking at her and shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "You gonna be okay?"

A nod. "Mhhhmmm." Amy went to get up but Karma grabbed her wrist. "Noooo… stay a while, 'kay?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah, okay."


	2. Realizations

**Chapter 2**

Sometime during the night, Karma took her pants and shirt off and it woke Amy up. "Karma… what the fuck are you doing?"

She chuckled. "I'm hot, silly."

Amy hummed in response. "Yeah, I know that."

Karma turned to Amy and sloppily placed her finger on the confused girls' lips. "Shhhhhhshsh."

"Okay," she agreed after an eye roll. They laid back down but Karma would not let Amy get back to sleep. She kept singing, and singing and _singing. _Eventually, she didn't mind, but then she started dancing and knocking like… everything over. "Okay, champ, come on. Bed time."

She pouted. "I don't wanna," she whined. "Dance with me?"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked over at the clock 1:19 am. "It's one in the morning, are you kidding?"

Karma shook her head vigorously and almost fell over. "Pleeease?"

"_Fine_." Amy got up, yawned and grabbed her phone. "What song do you want?"

She smiled lopsidedly. "_Put Your Records On," hiccup, "by…"_

"Corinne Bailey Rae, yeah, yeah, I know." She looked it up on youtube, turned it up to full volume and set it on the desk behind them.

One spin.

_Three little birds, sat on my window_

_And they told me I don't need to worry_

_Summer came like cinnamon _

_So sweet,_

_Little girl's double-dutch on the concrete _

Two spins and Karma long before that verse ended.

_Maybe sometimes we've got it wrong, but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate_

And maybe there were thoughts running through Karma's head that she never would have thought if she was sober, but to Amy, it didn't matter.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow. _

Three spins and Amy was almost certain that Karma was trying to kiss her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Shhhhh," she whispered and leaned in further. Amy stepped back and tried to hold in a laugh.

"Karma," she said.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"You're drunk." Karma gave her a look that said 'are you fucking kidding?', and then proceeded to say just that.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she slurred. "When has that even stopped you before?"

The blonde laughed and spun Karma around once more. "Look, I only kiss drunk girls if I'm drunk too."

A hopeful look crossed the green eyed girls' face. "Sooo… are you drunk?"

Amy smiled and shook her head. "No." Karma whined. "That's enough dancing, kid. Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm not five."

"You're acting like it," she pointed out.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Can it, Raudenfeld."

A smile. "Sure thing, Ashcroft." Karma jumped on her bed and started taking the rest of her clothes off. "Really?"

She unclipped her bra slowly, she was challenging her.

"You know I'm not turning around, right?" They locked eyes and Karma smirked, sliding one bra strap off her shoulder.

"You will, eventually." The last strap was gliding off her shoulder and she sighed heavily. "Fine, turn around, and I swear, if you peek… I'll kill you."

"Sure you will," Amy smirked before turning her back to her. A few seconds later something hit her in the back of the head. "Can I turn around now?"

Karma got under the covers and nodded. "Mhmm."

Amy turned and looked at the ground, black lace bra and matching underwear. "You know, Karma, you really shouldn't-"

A snore interrupted her. "Lovely." she rolled her eyes before slipping into the empty space beside her. She looked at the girl who was up to her chin in covers and smirked. She took off her own shirt and pants and through them across the room in different directions. "Morning will be fun," she whispered before shutting her eyes.

_**11:47 am**_

A piercing scream woke Amy from her slumber. She jumped up and nearly fell over, trying to hide her smirk. "What? What's wrong?"

Anger flashed in Karma's earthy eyes. "_Get out," _she yelled. "Get out, get out!"

So she did. She stepped outside of her room and shut the door, smirking to herself as she did.

"Too easy."

Five minutes later, assuming she had enough time to get dressed, she knocked. "Can I come in?"

"NO!"

She rolled her eyes before opening the door anyway. "Aww, someone's in a bad mood."

Karma let out an irritated sound before collapsing back onto her bed. "Tell me we didn't."

Amy shrugged and sat next to her. "Okay, we didn't."

She looked at her and squinted her eyes. "You're lying."

Another shrug. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door. "Karma, honey, we heard screaming. Everything okay?"

Amy saw her opportunity and took it. "Yeah, everything's fine, Mrs. Ashcroft."

Karma looked at her in disbelief. "Is that… Amy Raudenfeld?"

The auburn haired girl groaned. "They know who you are?" Amy smirked.

"Everyone knows who I am."

"Karma, we're having a talk later, okay?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and mouthed the words 'I hate you' to the still smirking blonde.

"Okay, Mom." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked back. "To the bathroom, and when I come back, you better be gone."

A few minutes later, Karma came out of the bathroom and back into her room. Amy's clothes were gone and so was she. She sighed thankfully and sat on her bed to find a note on her nightstand. It read:

_You're a screamer, by the way. _

_-Amy_

"Oh my god."

Monday rolled around and Amy decided it was time to tell Karma the truth, because after the way she reacted on saturday, she was scared she might either die of embarrassment or kill her. And she figured neither of them needed to die.

She spotted her out in the courtyard, talking to Lauren and Shane. She jogged over and greeted them. Shane was staring at her like she had killed every person he ever cared about, Lauren was looking at her with complete disgust and Karma? Well, she was barely looking at her.

Amy rolled her eyes and tapped Karma on the shoulder. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"About Saturday night, that was a-"

_Slap. _"Oh, shit," Karma's two friends whispered in unison. A few kids standing nearby gawked at Karma like she was crazy.

"Okay…" Amy said, rolling her shoulders. "Maybe I deserve that, but trust me, what you think happened didn't happen."

Karma cocked her head. "Oh, really?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, really," she sighed. "Look, I know I'm an asshole, but I'm not _that _much of an asshole."

Karma frowned. "What?"

Amy laughed. "It was a joke. You were like, totally drunk and you took off all your clothes and threw them at me; so I was like 'yeah okay, this is too good.' I didn't think you'd actually fall for it, but, you know, okay."

"Oh," she said as the realization hit her. She remembered now. "Sorry about slapping you, uh… yeah, sorry. You okay?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, kid." Karma nodded. "But, my face hurts so maybe someone should buy me lunch to make up for it?"

The strawberry blonde looked at her friends who both shrugged. "As friends?"

"Mhmm."

She sighed. "_Fine." _Amy grabbed her hand but Karma let go right away. "Friends, remember?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Watch it, Raudenfeld." They walked through the courtyard towards Amy's car. A black Mustang.

"What's that look for?" Amy asked before sliding into the driver side.

Karma rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Seven minutes later they pulled into a McDonald's drive thru. "Really? I have like… ten bucks."

Amy shrugged. "No problem, it's on me."

"_Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today?" _

"Your number, please," she said and there was a pause.

"_Amy Raudenfeld?" _

She looked over at Karma who was rolling her eyes. "The one and only."

"_Please pull ahead to the first window." _

"Seriously?" Karma asked and Amy chuckled.

"Yeah, seriously." Amy pulled around the corner to the first window that was manned by a brunette girl with the whitest smile Karma had ever seen, minus Amy's. "Soo… can I order now?"

The brunette just nodded slowly. "Give me a number 16 with a chocolate shake and barbecue sauce and… hold on," she looked over at Karma who just shook her head in disbelief. "She'll have the same thing."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Your total comes to 281-243-4882."

Amy winked at the girl. "I'll call you later." She pulled ahead to the second window and got their food before pulling into a parking spot.

"You do realize that you're like… more powerful than the president right?"

Amy nodded and took a drink of her shake. "Yes, yes I do."

Karma pulled her food out of the bag. "And how did you know exactly what I like from McDonalds?"

She laughed. "You told me after you tried to kiss me for like… the 10th time."

Karma was going to _kill_ her. But not before she killed herself. "Really?"

"Really, really."

She sighed. "You're an asshole, but thanks for not kissing me, I guess."

Amy raised and eyebrow playfully. "You guess?"

"You know what I mean, Amy."

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"No…"

"Yes, you did."

"Shut up and eat your food, _Raudenfeld_."

"Okay, _Karma." _

"Stop flirting with me!"

"I'm not," she replied before dipping her fry in Karma's shake. She gave her a look. "Hmm, okay, maybe I am. But that depends," she licked her lips and flashed her smile, "is it working?"

A fry bounced off the blonde's forehead and then a chuckle filled the space of the car.

"I'll take that as a no," she grumbled, wiping the salt off of her forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" she smirked.

"I've been talking to you for like, three days and you're still not interested in me, what's _wrong_ with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, is Amy mad because there's one girl smart enough to see what you are?"

"No, because I know you at least think I'm hot, but-"

"You're too big of an asshole?" she finished and Amy shrugged.

"Yeah," she said. "Which, I'll give you that because it's true but-"

"No buts, it's not gonna happen, 'kay?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll see about that."

After they finished their food, they didn't feel like going back to school so Amy drove them to her house. On the way, they turned on the radio and _When I Grow Up _by The Pussycat Dolls came on.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

They looked at each other and smiled as they sang along.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies._

Except Amy said 'groupies' and Karma said 'boobies' "Uh, it's _groupies_."

Karma scoffed. "No, it's _boobies_."

"Wanna bet on that?" Amy asked as she pulled into her driveway.

"Duh," she replied, getting out of the car. They made the journey up to Amy's room, arguing the whole way. "You're so fucking wrong, oh my god."

"Oh, I'm wrong? Okay, Ashcroft, keep saying that," she smirked as she took out her phone and looked up the answer to their question. "Okay, if you're so sure, let's make a bet. If you're right, I don't touch any girls for a week, but… if I'm right, you have to kiss me."

"Whatever, I'm right." Amy typed away.

_In the song 'When I Grow Up', are the lyrics 'I wanna have groupies or boobies'?_

"Get ready for that kiss," Amy winked and Karma rolled her eyes.

_Nicole Scherzinger, lead singer of The Pussycat Dolls says that the lyrics are 'I wanna have groupies.' _

"I take my kiss now," she smirked as Karma groaned.

"And I'll take a rain check."

"it's now or later, kid."

"I choose later."

_**Four weeks later**_

Now, Karma Ashcroft was straight, trust me; but when Amy picked her up to hang out on Friday night, she nearly fainted. Black dress. A _tight_ black dress, mind you. Karma got in the car and tried really hard not to look at Amy, but she noticed. "_Karma," _she said knowingly.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

Amy laughed, smooth as ever. "Nah, I know I look hot. I expected that look from you, or lack thereof. But you look… nice. Like, _really_ nice." And you would think that them hanging out almost every day for the past month would have gave Karma time to get over Amy's compliments, but shit, it did the complete opposite. And Amy knew it. "Have I ever told you how much I want to kiss you?"

Karma rolled her eyes. "_Yes_."

"You still owe me a kiss, you know," she pointed out, smirk on her face.

"Rain check," Karma sang.

"Mhmm, whatever, eventually you'll run out of rain and checks."

Karma laughed and turned to look at her new… friend? No, they weren't friends, they just hung out a lot, right? "But seriously," she swallowed, "you really do look good Amy."

And then something happened that Amy would have never thought _could_. She blushed. _Blushed. _She cleared her throat eventually and said: "Uh… thanks."

Karma looked at her like she couldn't believe what the hell was happening. "You okay, Raudenfeld?"

Amy tried to hide her blush. "Fine, kid," the blonde said before pulling out of the Ashcroft's driveway.

Amy drove them to a nearby club, showed fake ID's; which Karma was actually so nervous about she was shaking the whole time. Amy took her hand and that definitely didn't help, because now she was nervous about that. But she wasn't falling for it, Amy might be the hottest girl and the smoothest girl on the damn planet but she was still her. Even if she wished she wasn't.

_**An hour later**_

_I'm Not The Only One _by Sam Smith came on and Amy spun Karma around once. It was kinda their thing. Whether Karma wanted to admit that or not.

_You and me, we made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

Somehow, Amy's hands ended up on Karma's waist and her hands around Amy's neck with her head on the blonde's shoulder.

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Karma lifted her head ever so slightly to look up at Amy, who smiled in return. They leaned closer, and closer until their lips were centimeters apart…

"_Amy Raudenfeld!" _

The blonde pulled back and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that voice, even over the music.

"Oh, _fuck_," she mumbled. A girl wearing a deep red dress grabbed Amy's shoulder and turned her around.

_Slap. _

Rule #4 on Amy's list was just broken and she raised her fist but she glanced at Karma and she stopped. "Who the fuck is this bitch?" she half yelled, pulling a look of disgust.

"None of your _fucking business Marissa." _

Marissa turned to Karma and looked her over and scoffed. "You can do so much better than that, seriously?"

"Excuse me?" Karma asked, eyebrow raised.

Marissa laughed loudly. "You fell for it, you know. She does this, obviously for some reason, she wants you. And she's going to get you. She did the same thing to me, being all nice, flirty, paying for my stuff or well, getting it for free but still. How long have you guys been hanging out, a month? Am I right? Well, _Karma_, trust me. It's all an act, and you're just an extra in the performance."

Karma looked at Amy and the blonde saw the tears in Karma's eyes and she wanted to kill Marissa. Yeah, she wanted to fuck the shit out of Karma, but she also liked her as a friend; but she _also_ had this weird feeling when it came to her, and she didn't hate it,she was just confused by it. "Karma, that is _not _true…"

"Fuck you," she whispered before pushing past them and heading towards the door.

Amy gave her ex a look before giving her the finger and chasing after the girl with tear filled green eyes. She burst out of the door, into the cool night air, looking around frantically for her. She went to the right and heard crying around the building's corner. "Karma…"

"Don't, just… please don't." Amy sighed and moved in front of her. She brought her thumb up and wiped her tears away.

"Karma, you need to listen to me. It was about fucking you, but then we kept hanging out and… I don't know. I have this weird feeling about you, but, in a good way… I think. But, we're friends, right? I wanna keep it that way, regardless of what I wanted."

She sniffled. "You're lying."

Amy half smiled. "No, I'm not," she said before lightly pressing her lips and the stunned girl. Karma didn't kiss back for a few seconds, but eventually, when Amy brought her hands up and cupped her face, she kissed her back.

Amy pulled back first and wiped away another tear from Karma's face. "Whoa…"

Amy blinked once. "I know…" she smiled. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Karma smiled right back. "Okay."

The blonde pulled into Karma's driveway and her parents were on the porch eating brownies.

They waved at them. Over the month, Karma's parents were totally okay with her hanging out with Amy, reputation aside. "Um… goodnight," Karma mumbled awkwardly. Amy just laughed.

"I told you you'd run out of checks and rain, and honestly, I'd kiss you again right now, but I don't want your parents bombarding you with questions."

Karma shrugged and kissed her anyways. "Thanks for tonight… _Amy_."

She flashed a toothy smile even though she felt like her stomach was on fire. She brushed it off and blamed it on the horrible food at the club. "Anytime, kid."

Amy went home and threw up. She brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas before collapsing on her bed. Every time she thought about kissing Karma it felt like a war was going on inside her stomach with two different types of butterflies. "What the fuck…" she whispered, clutching at her stomach. She shook her head and called Liam.

"_What's up?"_

"I… I think I have food poisoning."

"_Shit, what'd you eat?_

"At that new club, across the street from Pablo's."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "_Amy… they have some of the best food in this state."_

"Bullshit… just, come on… make it stop."

"_Okay, okay… when did you start feeling sick?"_

Amy shrugged, thinking back. "After I kissed Karma."

Another long pause. "_Oh shit, Amy."_

"What?"

"_It started after you kissed her?"_

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"_I hate to be the one to break this to you but… I think you might like her."_

"Uh, of course, dumbass, we're friends."

Liam laughed. "_No, like, you like like her, Raudenfeld. You have a crush on her." _

It was Amy's turn to laugh. "Whatever, Booker, as if."

"_Fine, don't believe me? Does she have your number?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Did you give it to her, or did she give you hers' first?"_

"I gave it to her…" Liam laughed again.

"_Yeah, dude, you really like her. I gotta go though, I'm kinda… busy with someone."_

"Sure, whatever," and she hung up, throwing her phone on the bed beside her and pulling a pillow over her face. She was going to prove him wrong, and herself right. She got up and grabbed her car keys.

Back in the Ashcroft driveway, she rang the doorbell and Mrs. Ashcroft answered. "Is Karma here?"

She nodded and smiled. "She's up in her room, go right on up."

Amy trekked up the stairs and knocked on Karma's door. "Just a second," came Karma's voice.

The door swung open and Kaarma smiled. "Amy? What are you-"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence because Amy was kissing her like her life depended on it. Amy pulled back and had a look of shock on her face. "Shit…" she whispered.

The only thing running through her mind besides Karma was Liam Booker.

Amy sighed inwardly. He was right.

_Fuck you, Booker. _


	3. Reasons

**Chapter 3**

"You okay?"

Amy froze. "Uh… I, yeah… fine."

Karma frowned. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "I can't do this… I-I," she took a breath, "_I like you_."

The strawberry blonde stared at her. "Me? As in… _like like_?" Amy let out a breath and shrugged.

"Y-Yeah… I think so." And Karma didn't want to admit it, but fuck being straight and fuck her reputation, she liked her too, but her reputation wouldn't be forgiven so easily. "I just… I can't do this… we can't be friends anymore, or… whatever we were."

Karma looked at her with big eyes and Amy had to look away. "What… _why?" _Because dammit, Amy was a bad person, but Karma wanted to change that, she wanted to give her a chance because she thought she was worth it, but apparently she's not worth it to Amy.

The blonde nervously ran her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, Karma."

Tears flooded the green eyes. "Get out," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry… I really am," she pleaded.

"Get _out_." And eventually, she did.

_**Two weeks later **_

Liam and Amy walked through the hallway of Hester High. Liam as confident as ever, but Amy?

Not so much. But she was _Amy Raudenfeld. _She didn't need this shit. She could easily move on. (see rule #6) So she tried to. The only person left on her list that she had a chance with was the English teacher from room 210, so she turned to go down the english wing of the school.

"Hi, Ms. Kavinsky," she said smoothly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Raudenfeld?"

She smiled. "Yes, there is," she said, smiling turning into a smirk. "Can I see you in the bathroom for a moment?"

Ms. Kavinsky thought on it and eventually nodded.

Ten minutes later, Ms. Kavinsky walked out of the bathroom, shortly followed by Amy. Who she bumped into, though, made her internally groan. "Really?! My English teacher?"

"I… sorry?" she tried.

_Slap_

"Stop _doing_ that!" Amy whined, rubbing her cheek.

"As soon as you're done being a dickwad!" she yelled. Karma was furious. So, Amy basically dumps her two weeks ago, even though they weren't dating and then fucks her teacher? Hell no.

The blonde sighed. "Look, I'm sorry… you just… you _know_ I can't do feelings."

The green eyed girl shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. "No, Amy, we both know you can, but you don't want to because you have a fear of commitment and being committed to someone means your asshole attitude would have to go, and you don't want it to. Let's be real, here, Amy."

And fuck, she was so right.

_**Two more weeks later**_

Amy and Karma haven't talked in two weeks, unless you count the looks Karma gives Amy in the hallways. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but it was driving her crazy. She liked… no, likes Karma and she fucked everything up.

Liam had asked her to go to a club with him, to get her mind off of the auburn haired green eyed beauty, but she turned him down. She'd rather drown herself in her sorrows.

She grabbed her car keys and fake ID and drove to the nearest liquor store. The girl that was the clerk and the gas station, didn't buy her fake ID so she took Amy's number instead, even though she would never answer that girl's call.

Amy got back in her car and drove to a park not far from Karma's house. She needed to be reminded of why she was doing this.

She parked in the parking lot and walked to the slide, sat on the edge and opened the bottle of peach vodka, which was funny because she hated peaches. But she drank it anyway.

An hour and three minutes later, the bottle was almost ¾ gone. "Fuck me," she slurred and laid back on the slide to stare up at the stars. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and after three tries finally opened her Pandora to which the song _Habits_ by Tove Lo started playing. The chorus rang through her mind and she felt horrible. And no, not just from the vodka.

_You're gone and I gotta stay high_

_All the time to keep you off my mind_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh._

_High all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh. _

Amy wasn't sure if it was raining by now or if she was just crying or both.

_Spending my days locked in a haze_

_Tryna forget you babe_

_I fall back down_

_Gotta stay high all the time_

_To forget I'm missing you_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

Five minutes away, Karma turned on her playlist and the song _I'm Not The Only One _by Sam Smith started playing. And she tried not to cry, she really did but she missed Amy, and she hated herself for it.

She doesn't know when she called Karma, or how many tries it took her, but she didn't care once she heard her voice. "What?"

Yeah, the blonde was drunk as fuck but she still noticed her tone. "Are you crying?" she slurred.

"Are you _drunk?" _

"Nooo…"

"Don't lie to me."

Amy sighed. "Okay, maybe a little but… I… I reeeeally need to tell you something okay?"

Now it was Karma's turn to ask. "Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Karma," she mumbled into her elbow, the phone resting on her head. "You were right… you were really, really right okay? I'm an asshole with commitment issues, but I'm an asshole with commitment issues that really likes you… like, _really_ likes you."

There was soft breathing on the other end. "Amy…"

"Hmm," said as she sniffled.

"Where are you?"

"Sullivan park…" she replied, wiping at her tears. "I really need to see you… can you…?"

"I'm already on my way."

Fifteen minutes later, Karma Ashcroft walked up to Amy Raudenfeld, who was quite happy to see her. "Karma… I'm-"

"Shh," she whispered, sitting next to her. "Me too, Amy. Me too."

"Karma?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you-"

Karma laughed. "If you're gonna ask me to be your girlfriend, the answer is no."

Amy's face fell. "Whaaat? Why?"

"We seriously need to work on some things with you…" she took a breath, "but I think I could like you, Amy, just not until you fix your shit."

Amy just sighed. She kinda hated the truth. "Okay. But… can I… can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm…"

The blonde flashed a lopsided toothy smile. "You're _really _pretty… like… you're so fucking pretty that you should get an award, you know?"

Karma laughed and put her hand in Amy's. "Thank you, but if I deserve an award, you deserve twenty." Karma stood up and dragged Amy up with her. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"I said that to you like… forever ago, my, my how the turntables have… wait..."

She put her arm around her waist and started walking towards Amy's car. "Shhh, just… shhhh."

Karma eventually got Amy into her car and buckled her up.

When She finally got the blonde inside, however, not quietly, she took her up to her room and laid her on the bed. She didn't stay there for long, though. "Dance with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, just… go to bed please?"

Amy pouted and Karma had to look away because dammit, she was too freaking adorable. "Will you? Pleeease?"

"_Okay_ just stop that… face." Amy smiled.

"Can… can we have some mushrooms?"

"What?"

"Mushrooms…"

"I heard you the first time," she chucked. "But seriously, that's gross. I'd rather dance with you."

Amy's face lit up. Karma laughed and offered the blonde her hand, which she gladly took. "Did I ever tell you you're pretty?" The auburn haired girl kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, a few times," she smiled.

When morning came around, Amy woke up first, brushed her teeth and laid back in bed to look at Karma while she slept. Her hair was tussled and she had a slight smile on her face. Amy decided to kiss her to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and then rolled them playfully. "Hi."

"Hey," she replied, flashing a smile in the process. "Can I ask you something?"

Amy reached her hand under the covers to find Karma's. "Shoot."

"Last night, you…" she took a breath. Maybe she shouldn't say anything.

"I what?"

"_Nooo, Karma, kiss me," she mumbled into the laughing girl's neck. _

"_Nope, I only kiss drunk girls if I'm drunk too, remember?"_

_Karma couldn't see, but she knew Amy was frowning. "No…"_

_She laughed. "Okay, sure." _

"_Karma?"_

"_Mhmm?" she hummed._

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_Okay…"_

_Amy kissed the strawberry blonde on the cheek and closed her eyes. "I love you."_

"Nothing, sorry, I just thought you said something and I realized you didn't…" she laughed nervously. "Silly me, oh well."

Karma Ashcroft was a terrible liar, and Amy knew it. "Okay, seriously kid, what did I do?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing, you did nothing."

Amy frowned. "Then… what did I say?"

The nervous girl shrugged. "It was nothing, it was just funny, that's all."

"Okay, weirdo," she laughed and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get some breakfast, on me, okay?"

Karma gave her a look. "Are you actually going to pay this time?"

The blonde smiled. "If you want me to, then yeah, I will."

She didn't want to admit it, but yeah, she did want her to.

_**Five days later**_

Amy and Karma had an agreement. Skip one of their classes every two days to go hang out. And today, was one of those days. The blonde snuck up behind the girl waiting behind the school and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You seem nervous, kid."

Karma didn't want to say anything, but she was; she hated this thing she had with Amy. She didn't like 'things', it made her feel like she was being used. But, she liked being around her, she just didn't know what they were. And she wasn't really ready for a relationship with someone like her, even if she wanted to be. "Uh, yeah, sorry," she turned around and gave the blonde a hug. "I just don't like skipping class, you know?" she lied.

Amy smirked. "Then why do you?"

"Not for you."

"You sure about that?"

The nervous girl nodded. "Really sure, actually."

Amy laughed and slipped her hand into Karma's. "Okay, sure."

Once they were in Amy's car, Karma calmed down a little bit. "Where are we going?"

Amy shrugged. She didn't answer just kept driving. Eventually, she pulled onto a narrow road that went down into the woods. Maybe Karma had seen too many horror movies, but she had to ask anyway. "Are you gonna kill me?"

The blonde gave her a look. "Really? How many horror movies have you watched in the past week?"

She shrugged. "Obviously too many," she swallowed. "But seriously, what are we doing?"

Amy pulled over to the side of the road and reached her hand over to open the glove department.

She rummaged around until she pulled out her Arctic Monkeys CD. She put it in and turned it to number one. _Do I Wanna Know?_ "Sometimes I like to come out here and drive and just listen to music," she cleared her throat, "uh, that's okay… right?"

Karma smiled a little. "Yeah, it's okay." She actually didn't mind. They drove for a little while longer, music playing, windows down and small smiles on their faces. Now, Amy was good at a lot of things, but dating wasn't one of them. "Is this a date or something?"

Amy nearly choked on the breath she took in. "Date? Uh… I don't really know how to… I mean, I guess it could be, I just… I'm sorry, I'm making this more complicated, aren't I?"

Karma shrugged and gave her a small smile. "No, it's just not what I'm used to… and also, I've never seen you so nervous, it's actually really funny."

"Shut up."

Karma leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Amy blushed. "Are you blushing?"

She turned her head away from her. "No…"

"Aw, you're blushing!" she gushed, bringing her hand up to wipe a fake tear.

"I am not, I'm having an allergic reaction," she mumbled, pulling into a little parking lot that was surrounded by woods.

"To what?" she smirked.

"You," Amy mumbled quietly and Karma held a hand up to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you…"

She rolled her eyes and opened her door. "I'm allergic to you, dumbass."

"In a good way?"

It was Amy's turn to smirk. "Sure." She went around the other side and opened the door for Karma.

"What're we doing?" Amy didn't answer, just slipped her hand into the other girls' and dragged her towards the walking trail. She's been here a few times, when she needed time to think or just to relax, but she's never brought anyone else with her.

They walked for a while until Amy pulled her towards the lake, which, actually wasn't a lake, or a beach, even though there was a poorly made sign that read:

_Booty Call Beach_

"Lovely," Karma whispered under her breath. Amy pressed her mouth to her ear.

"I know I am," she whispered. They both walked, or more slid down the grassy hill that lead to the lake, and once they were on level ground again, Amy started taking her shirt off.

"Um… what are you doing?"

Amy shrugged and took her pants off too, throwing them in a pile on the grass. "Going for a swim, care to join me?"

Karma did try to not look, or maybe it so obvious that she was looking at Amy's body. She was super in shape, perfect tan, perfect muscles in all the right places and the most amazing skin.

"No thanks, I prefer not to catch some kind of STD from whatever the hell is in that water."

Amy rolled her eyes before looking around, smiling and then climbing back up the hill.

"Where are you going?" she asked, turning in her direction.

"You'll see!" Amy shouted, finally finding the rope and untying it from a tree. "Told you."

"You're not gonna do it." Amy smirked at her, jumped up on the rope and swung across the water before letting go. Karma rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

"Your turn, kid," she said, slicking her hair back after popping up from the water.

"No."

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

Amy swam up to the shore and walked onto the sand. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Karma rolled her eyes again. "Why should I?"

She smiled. "Because I want you to."

"Fine." She started pulling her shirt off when Amy walked up to her.

"Need help?" she smirked.

She laughed sarcastically. "As if."

Once Karma got her pants off, Amy smiled at her. "Race you?"

And they did, Karma won so they kept having bets for the next two hours, Karma winning the majority of them. So Amy's punishment was for her to go to school on Monday wearing the ugliest outfit she had. "Out of all the things you could have said… you came up with that?"

She shrugged.

"You realize that I don't own anything ugly, right?"

"I'll find you something worthy of the title, trust me," she smirked. Amy smirked right back.

"Oh really? Are you saying that I _do_ have ugly clothes?"

"Possibly," she shrugged, smile on her face. They were on the beach now, looking up at the sky and trying to find shapes in the clouds. "Okay, how about one more bet?"

"Shoot."

"First one to find a cloud that looks like a person, wins. Loser has to…"

Amy interrupted. "Kiss you? Ha, okay, I lose." And then she smashed her lips onto Karma's.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing on the sand, Amy's hand on Karma's waist and Karma's hand in Amy's hair. Amy swiped her tongue over the girl's bottom lip and she pulled back. "Don't push your luck," she panted, smiling anyway.

"Sorry," she apologized and then she kissed her lightly. "Karma?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you like me?" Amy asked, looking over at the girl. Karma sighed.

"Amy, I want to like you, but you have to prove yourself to me, you know?"

Amy let out a breath, thinking. "Fine, go on a date with me."

Karma nearly choked. "What?"

"A date."

"With you?"

"Mhmm."

"And me?"

"Yeah…"

"And no one else?" Amy rolled her eyes this time.

"_Yes." _

Karma couldn't hide the huge smile on her face. "Okay."


	4. Rebounds

**Chapter 4**

_**Three weeks later**_

Karma woke up early on a Saturday morning, took a shower, brushed her teeth and went downstairs to where her parents were making breakfast. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Hi Mom, hey Dad," she yawned. They both smiled at her, setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, sausage and bacon in front of the girl. "Thanks."

"No, problem, honey," her Dad said, taking a bite of bacon. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" her Mom shouted. The door swung open and Amy walked in, slipped her shoes off and then kissed Karma.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey yourself," she chuckled and gave her a hug. "What're you doing here this early?"

Amy fained hurt. "Do you not want me here?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head, sitting on a stool. "Of course I do, I just wanted to know why you're here?"

"I wanna take you somewhere," she said, looking over at Karma's parents and smiling. They nodded in approval. "Please?"

Karma smiled. "Okay, let me just go get dressed." Amy gave her a look. "What?"

"You look fine…"

"You're just saying that because you want to leave right now, am I wrong?"

Amy kissed her on the forehead and Karma's parents gripped and their chests. "Yes."

"Whatever, I'm changing anyways." she smirked, kissed her on the cheek and ran up to her room. Amy looked over at Karma's parents who jerked their heads towards the stairs.

"If you don't help her, she'll be up there for two hours," her Dad said, soft smile on his face.

"Don't I know it," she mumbled before running up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it and walking in. Karma jumped and threw a pillow at her. Amy didn't care, all she could do was stare, and stare and _stare_ because Karma was wearing something kinda… intricate for a Saturday morning date. "Do you know something I don't?"

Karma slid her jeans up and buttoned them. "Huh?"

"You're wearing lace underwear… do you know something I don't?"

She laughed. "If you think you're getting lucky today, keep dreaming."

Amy gave her a look. "Whatever you say, kid."

She rolled her eyes before linking their hands together. "Well, where are we going?"

The blonde shrugged, smirk on her face before dragging her downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. "I'll have her back in time for supper, promise."

Karma's Mom smiled. "Amy, honey, you can stay for supper if you'd like?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you." And then they were gone, in Amy's black Mustang driving on the highway. They listened to music for most of the ride and they also held hands for most of the ride. "Your hands are sweaty."

Karma hit her on the arm. "They are not, butt face," she argued, pouting.

The blonde laughed, and turned onto an exit. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but you should have seen the look on your face."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Whatever," she mumbled. Amy smiled and shook her head. She pulled into a gravel parking lot and turned the car off. "Why are we here?"

"Just, shhh," she said, opening her door. She went around to the other side and opened Karma's door for her and offered her hand. "M'lady," she smirked.

"You're such a dork," she said before grabbing her hand. They held hands as they walked down to the lake. There were two fishing poles, a can of worms, sinkers, fire wood, salt and pepper.

"Well… what do you think?"

"Uh… it's… nice?" she said slowly as Amy rolled her eyes. "But what's it for?"

"Remember our first date when you told me you've never gone fishing?"

Karma looked at her, half smile on her face. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do," she said like it was obvious. She picked up one of the poles, made sure everything was hooked, screwed and connected right before handing it to Karma. "Okay, so, well… uh, there's kind of nothing to compare fishing to so uh… I'll help you, okay?"

"Sure."

"Promise to stay focused on the fishing, no matter what?"

"Um…" she gave her a weird look, "yeah, I guess."

Amy smirked. "Great." she picked up her pole and unwinded the line a little bit before thrusting it towards the water. "What and learn, kid."

Karma found a rock and sat on it. "Stop calling me that," she complained, throwing a pebble at Amy.

"As soon as you stop throwing things at me," she called over her shoulder, reeling the line back in with a fish flapping on the ground.

"How did you…"

"I used to fish with my Dad every weekend." she shrugged and jammed the butt of her pole into the sand to keep the fish submerged in water. "I really hope you were paying attention, because it's your turn."

_**Flashback**_

"I'll be over in five minutes, make sure you're ready, okay?"

"I will be."

_Amy hung up the phone and stopped at a red light. She'd never admit it but she was kind of nervous. She hasn't been on a date since she was with Marissa. "Shit," she breathed, speeding up through the stop sign she forgot to stop at. _

_Eventually she safely pulled into Karma's driveway, got out, grabbed the flowers and went up to the door. She knocked twice and Karma answered, wearing a frilly beige shirt with a large brown leather belt and a tucked in denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Amy took a breath and handed her the flowers. "You look… wow."_

_She smiled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."_

"_Ready?" _

"_Yeah, just a second," she said, before walking back inside and putting the flowers in a vase. _

"_Now are you ready?"_

_Karma hit her on the arm. "Shut up, Raudenfeld."_

_Amy pouted. "Aw, we're back on a last name basis?" _

_She smirked and shrugged before getting into the car. Amy drove them around; through Dallas, through small towns all while talking about their lives. The lights were almost as bright as Karma's smile or Amy's eyes, but not quite. "So, where do you want to go to college?"_

_The blonde thought on that. "I don't know, wherever you go, I guess." _

_Karma laughed. "Shut up, you're just saying that. Where do you really want to go?"_

"_Okay, okay," she took a breath, "I was thinking of going to either New York or California, and I know they're on completely different sides of the country but they both have really nice colleges, you know?" she glanced at Karma. "What about you?"_

"_New York definitely, I really want to be on Broadway someday."_

_Amy smiled and slipped her hand into hers. "You will be." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I've heard you sing," she smirked, "and you have a… strong personality."_

"_What the hell does that mean?" she challenged. "Are you saying I'm a pain in the ass?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying." _

_They kept talking about the things they've done, where they've been, where they want to go and what they want to do with their lives. Eventually, they stopped at McDonald's but kept arguing about who was going to pay, and, being the persistent person she is, Amy ended up paying. _

"_I hate you," Karma mumbled, sipping her shake. _

"_Ooh, bad thing to say on a first date," she laughed. "Should I be worried that this isn't going to work out?"_

"_Eh."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Yeah," she smirked, taking another sip of her chocolate shake, "eh." _

"_Well, then, I guess I can't show you anything else," she sighed dramatically, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking space. _

"_Wait, what were you going to show me?"_

"_I guess you'll never know," Amy smirked. _

_Karma groaned. "Fine, fine, I was kidding, now, what were you going to show me?"_

_She smiled. "I thought you were," she said before pulling off of the main road and taking a street that lead up to the mountain ranges. After a while, they passed a sign that read:_

_**Paradise Mountain: five miles ahead. **_

_Karma gasped. "Now way, I've wanted to go here since I was ten!"_

_Amy smiled. "I know." _

_She turned to the blonde. "How'd you know that?"_

"_I talked to your parents a while back and they said that was like, your biggest dream to come up here at night and look over the city so, here we are." Amy pulled into the makeshift parking lot and veered the car to the left, putting it and park and turning off the ignition. _

"_Oh my god, you're the best Amy Raudenfeld!" she exclaimed before leaning over and pecking Amy on the cheek. She opened the door and rushed over to the rail and looked over the city. The lights still weren't as bright as Karma's smile or Amy's eyes. They were a different kind of bright. _

_Amy came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around Karma's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. _

"_It's beautiful, Amy…" she breathed._

"_And so are you."_

_Karma turned around the face her and smiled. "You mean that?"_

_Amy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Of course I do," she whispered before kissing her. _

"That is not how our first date went," Karma argued, poking at the fish cooking on the fire.

"Then how exactly did it go?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We went to Burger King, not McDonald's."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not," she said.

"Yes, you are," Amy got up and ran back to her car and started rummaging through her glove compartment. She jogged back over to their spot and held up a receipt for McDonald's, three weeks ago.

"Why'd you keep that?"

"I don't know, I wanted to remember our first date, I guess," she shrugged, stuffing the paper into her back pocket.

"You're really cute, did you know that?"

Amy smirked. "I've been told." she glanced at her watch. "But I've also been told to have you back by supper, so, we better get going."

She sighed. "Okay, but you're staying right?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah, of course."

They packed up the poles and got into the car and drove back to Karma's house. They walked inside and her parents greeted them. "Hi ladies, get whatever you want, don't be shy."

Once everyone got their food, they sat at the table, Karma next to Amy and Karma's parents on the other side of them. "So, Amy, how's school going?"

She took a drink of water. "It's okay, I guess. I just kind of suck at Geometry."

Their faces lit up. "Karma's great at Geometry, maybe she can teach you?" Her Mom gave her a look and Karma nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine," she smiled, "but, what's hard about it for you?"

"I just have a few distractions," she smirked.

"Like what?" her Dad asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Well, your daughter here is in my class and she sits behind me and-"

"Amy!" she cried, kicking her under the table. Amy and her parents laughed. Even though Karma and Amy weren't officially together, her parents acted as if she was part of the family. They went to games together, concerts and they even had dinner together regularly.

After they finished dinner, they watched American Idol together in the living room. Karma fake yawned and stood up. "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Amy stood up to. "And I guess I'll head home."

The strawberry blonde looked at her parents with pleading eyes. "Can she stay?"

Her parents looked at each other and smiled. "Of course, honey, just make sure you guys keep it down."

Amy snickered and Karma blushed. "Mom…"

"I know honey, I'm just kidding," she stood and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, followed by her Dad.

"Goodnight," they called before disappearing into their room.

Amy looked at Karma. "Not that I mind, but why did you want me to stay over?"

She didn't answer, just grabbed her hand, dragged her up the stairs to her room, shut the door and pushed her up against it. "So I can do this…" she gently pressed her lips to Amy's and wrapped her hands around her neck while Amy's snaked around her waist. The blonde flipped their positions and kissed back with a fire that took Karma's breath away… literally. "Amy…" she chuckled, breaking away from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I… I can't breathe," she chuckled again, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," she whispered, brushing a piece of red hair behind the strawberry blondes ear.

"It's okay," she smirked before kissing her again. Amy swept her tongue along Karma's bottom lip before she opened her mouth. Their tongues collided and the red head moaned into her mouth.

Somehow they ended up on Karma's bed and Amy was on top of her running her hands down the girls sides. Karma gripped the bottom of the blondes shirt but she grabbed her hands. "Wait, Karma…"

"What?"

Amy sighed. "I don't want to do anything you're gonna regret."

She frowned. "We're just making out… we're not doing anything else," she kissed her.

Amy shook her head and pulled back to look at her. "That's the problem," she breathed, "If we keep doing this I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Karma searched the girls eyes and then smirked. "Then don't," she whispered.

The blonde bit her lip to suppress the moan forming in her throat. "_Karma…_"

The girl hummed in response.

"You're killing me," the blonde whispered in her ear before dipping down and leaving soft kisses along her neck. She traced her hand under her shirt, up to the edge of her bra and back down again. Karma squirmed under her touch. Amy smiled and slipped her hands underneath her to unclip her bra and pull it out from her shirt.

The blonde kissed her again, deeper this time before sliding her hand up and cupping her breast.

"_Shit," _she moaned, arching her back slightly. Amy smiled into the crook of her neck. She licked and sucked and nipped until the strawberry blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Amy," she breathed.

The blonde brought her head up and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"If you don't touch me in the next five seconds, I'm going to explode."

Amy kissed her and grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled them up. She threw the shirt somewhere across the room. She took in a breath. "You're staring…"

Amy shook her head and kissed her again. "Sorry… you're just… wow…"

Karma put a hand on the blondes face and kissed her hard. "I'm glad you think so."

She started trailing kisses down her neck, on her collarbone and then in between her breasts. The blonde brought her hand up again and pinched a nipple between her fingers and Karma moaned. "_Amy…" _

"Shh," she whispered in her ear before moving down and taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking lightly. The green eyed girl gripped the sheets as the blonde moved to the other nipple. Amy let it go with a small 'pop' and trailed kisses down her mid section and when she got to the edge of Karma's pants she stopped to unbutton them and take them off and threw them to join the shirt.

She bit down on the waistband of Karma's underwear with her teeth, pulled back and let it snap, earning a low growl from the girl. "Amy, I _swear _if you don't stop teasing, I'll kill you."

Amy smirked against her stomach and then left a kiss where her mouth had been. "I don't think you're in a good position for that at the moment, babe."

Karma rolled her eyes or, at least she tried to because Amy was taking off her underwear and she was trying not to lose it.

"You shave?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, trying to hold in a moan because she was starting to kiss her inner thighs. Closer and closer…

"I wanna hear you say it," she whispered against her thigh. Karma's eyes snapped opened and she groaned.

"No."

Amy smirked and moved back up so she was in the crook of her neck again. And then she hand brushed _that place_ on it's way up to cup her breast hard. She arched herself into her hand which didn't really help because she just moaned louder and that made Amy smirk.

"Say it," she whispered in her ear before nipping it.

"Amy… come on, _please_," she begged, eyes squeezed shut.

"Say it, Karma," she whispered huskily before slowly kissing the frustrated girl.

The girl pulled back, panting. "_I want you to fuck me." _

Amy bit her lip to hold in another moan forming in her throat before sliding her hand down and rubbing a slow circle on Karma's bundle of nerves.

"_Fuck…" _she mumbled out harshly.

Amy looked at Karma and slowed her movements. "Are you a virgin?"

The strawberry blonde nodded, biting her lip.

Amy smiled softly before kissing her. "Okay." The blonde moved her hand back down and pressed softly against her clit and she sucked in a breath. She moved down a little further until her finger was at her entrance. "Do you trust me?"

Karma looked at her through hooded eyes and nodded. "I trust you." she kissed her again and then started to ease her finger into her entrance. She gasped and buried her face into Amy's bare shoulder.

Once she was sure Karma was stretched out enough, she started gaining more rhythm; slow at first and then gaining speed. "You okay?"

Her response was her digging her nails into Amy's back slightly. Amy knew she was getting closer because it was got harder and harder to move her fingers in and out so she used her free hand and held Karma's. "I… I think I'm close," she whispered.

"Look at me," she whispered back. "I want to see you." She squeezed her hand for reassurance. She opened her eyes and locked them with the blondes. Amy's let go of her hand and brought it up to her face before kissing her and pressing down hard on her clit.

"Amy… I'm gonna… I…" The blonde pressed one last time hard on her clit and rubbed circles and that was it, the girl came unraveled underneath her. Green eyes locked on lighter green eyes. She was panting hard and then it hit her. "_**Fuck… Amy…**_"

The blonde kissed her lazily, slowly her rhythm and eventually removing her fingers from the wet heat. "You okay?"

Karma let out a breathy laugh. "I'm fucking awesome."

Amy smiled, laying next to her and letting her rest her head in the crook of her neck. "Yeah?"

"Amy Raudenfeld, you're going to be the death of me."

The blonde laughed and kissed Karma. "That's the plan."


	5. Remarque

**Chapter 5**

By the time Monday came around, Amy was avoiding Karma as much as possible. She wasn't used to the feeling of being so close with someone again. She didn't know what to do with her feelings; hide them or show them. It was a judgement call she wished she wouldn't ever have to make again. But she didn't want to lose her either.

"No offence Amy but... you look like shit."

The blonde jumped and turned around, nervously biting on her nails. "Liam, it's not funny, I don't know what the fuck to do."

He leaned against the concrete and sighed. "You can't force yourself into something you're not ready for, but you also can't give up something that I know is important to you."

"So…?"

"Just go talk to her okay?" he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

Amy took a deep breath and walked around the corner towards Karma's locker. "Hey."

Karma ignored her and kept putting books into her locker.

"Karma…"

She shut the locker and sighed. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Amy frowned. "Are you lying?"

"Yes."

The blonde rubbed her face with her hands. "Karma, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, it's not why you think, seriously."

The auburn-haired girl crossed her arms. "Then why is it, Amy?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You… I don't, know how to handle stuff like this. It's not that I don't like you, that's the problem, I really, really, really do. I just… it's kind of overwhelming."

Karma looked hurt. "Well, I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

Karma shook her head and shut her locker. "It sure feels like it." And then she was gone.

Amy sighed and leaned against the lockers as an announcement came over the loudspeaker

_Assembly at 1:00 Friday in the gym. Don't forget to clear your calendars. You have four days!_

The blonde smiled to herself. Karma however, was in her English class trying to hide her disappointment. "You okay?"

She turned around and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes smiled at her. "Uh, yeah… just… relationship problems," she scrunched up her face. "Kind of."

He nodded as the teacher announced to get with a partner. "Oh, I get it. Wanna be partners so we can not do our work at all?" he smiled again and she smiled back.

"Sure," she said as she turned her desk around. "I'm Karma by the way."

"Cool name; I'm James." he laughed. "That rhymed, sorry… I get nervous around pretty girls."

Karma, just to spite her anger towards Amy, smiled. "And I get nervous around nice guys."

"Well then, I guess we're equally nervous."

Their English class ended and the bell rang for lunch. Normally, Karma would meet Amy somewhere else to eat, but she sat with James at a table with his friends. "Guys, this is Karma."

She waved. "Hi."

"Dude, score!" James's friends slapped him on the back and he coughed awkwardly.

"We're not dating," he said and shrugged. "She's just cool."

Karma was about to say something when Amy came up behind her. "Karma, can I talk to you for a second?"

She turned around and gave her a glare. "I don't know, _can you?_"

The blonde sighed. "Please?"

"No," she said as she turned back around.

"Karma just-"

James stood up and interrupted her. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Amy, and after the things I've heard about you… I don't blame her."

Amy laughed hysterically. "Sit the fuck down and shut up before I do it for you."

"No," he cocked his head and stood beside Karma.

The blonde gave him a look. "Look, prick, I don't know who you are and I really don't care but stop trying to get in my way. Karma's my… my- uh… she's…"

Karma stood up and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, waiting. When Amy couldn't get the words out Karma gave her another glare. "I'm not your anything, remember?"

James and Karma walked out of the lunch room and down the hallway. "What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

But it was everything.

Tuesday came and Karma still wouldn't talk to her, she would barely even look at her.

Wednesday and the auburn-haired girl was giving her daggers whatever chance she could get.

Thursday and Amy was so exhausted with it that she turned to Shane, Liam and Lauren for help. She got them all together in her living room. "I need your guy's help with something."

Shane smirked, Liam raised his eyebrow and Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well, fucking obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have went through all of the pathetic trouble to get us all here."

"You live with me!"

"Your point?"

Liam shook his head. "Amy… what's up?"

"Karma's mad at me, she won't even look at me without looking like she wants to chop my head off and make a caesar salad out of it." she sighed.

"Maybe that's because you can't admit that you want her to be your girlfriend," Shane pointed out, opening a soda, taking a drink nonchalantly.

"Or maybe it's because you're a player with self esteem as high as the group of stoners at our school."

Amy put her hands up. "Okay, I get it, I get it, I'm a really bad person but I really like her you guys I just need to prove it to her."

They all looked at each other. "What does that have to do with us?"

Amy groaned. "I don't know! You guys are good with coming up with plans; remember what you did to Tommy?"

"Amy, how about _you_ fix this? I mean, not to be rude or anything," the blonde rolled her eyes, "but this is _your_ problem, you know what I mean? Just… tell her how you feel, but go big, she's a sucker for that shit, trust me."

And while the weekend came close to it's last hours, Karma and James were talking on the phone.

"_She really did that?"_

"_Yeah," she sighed. "I mean, it makes sense if you think about it from her point of view but yeah." _

_James chuckled. "Look, you really don't deserve someone like that, you know?"_

"_Maybe, but… she's different now, she cares. I just think she has a hard time showing it, maybe?"_

"_She's a bad person, Karma, you know that."_

_The strawberry blonde sighed. "I don't think so." _

**Friday**

Amy was really nervous. Karma was still giving her daggers and she was always with James. She knew Karma wouldn't start dating someone else but it still hurt her to no end. And when she tried to talk to her, it hurt her even worse. "Karma, _please_ listen to me!"

"What? What do you want to say so badly?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I miss you," the blonde pleaded.

Karma sighed. "I miss you too but you fucked up. We had sex and I had never felt liked someone cared about me so much in my life, but then you didn't call, text and you purposely avoided me for days. And you can't even tell people that you like me. I feel like your dirty little secret, and I hate it. It's not fair for either of us."

Amy had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll prove it to you, then will you give me another chance?"

The auburn haired girl swallowed hard to fight her own tears. "Maybe."

Amy smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

The blonde went to class, her fourth hour. The teacher was saying something about Mark Twain, but she wasn't listening in the least bit. All she could think about was Karma; that's all she ever thought about. She raised her hand. "Yes Amy?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher gave her a look. "Is it an emergency?"

Amy pursed her lips. "Yes."

"Okay, but if you're not back before the end of class-"

The blonde smiled as she stood up. "Detention, yeah, I know."

She jogged out of the room and down the hall before bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry-"

"Amy?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "James."

He smiled. "You're just the person I wanted to talk to."

Even though Amy was going to get Karma from her History class, talking to James seemed like a good way to get information; so she did just that. They walked outside to the front of the school and talked. "Look, since you and Karma broke up and everything, I have to ask…"

"We didn't break up, we're… taking a break."

James smirked. "There's a difference?"

Amy glared at him. "Okay, I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do, but I'm telling you right now, I'm not that stupid."

"So… you don't care that she's cheating on you then?"

The blonde's face softened and she swallowed hard. "You're a piece of lying shit, like I'd ever believe you over her." Even though she meant to say that with malice, it came out like a plea.

"You know what I find funny? The fact that even after you practically begged her to give you another chance, she said maybe. You know why?" Amy had her lips pressed in a tight thin line, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Because she knows you're not worth any of this shit you put her through constantly. I mean, come on Amy, you really think she's gonna go back to you when I'm here? I'm the best choice for her and I'm pretty sure you both know it. So stop hanging on to her like a lifeline, she's not going to save you, you're just going to pull her down with you. Is that what you want?"

Amy wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Of course not but-"

"Then stop, okay? Let her be happy. Just leave her alone."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, shaky breath. "I can't."

_**7:19 pm**_

"Amy, come on, I'm trying to help you."

"I'm sorry… just… not tonight."

Liam sighed. "Okay, seriously that look on your face is starting to get to me. What's up? Is it-"

"Please don't," she whispered.

Liam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't let you sit here and cry so you're going with me, okay? I hate seeing you like this."

Amy stood up and crushed her best friend in a hug. "You're literally the best friend I've ever had."

He smiled, pulled back and gripped her shoulders. "Things will work out, you like her too much for it not to."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smirked. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here. There's a party at Jason's house and we're going to give it life, right?"

Amy shook her head with a smile on her face. "Whatever you say."

Finally, pulling up to Jason's house, Amy and Liam walked up to the door, not bothering to knock and entered the house. The smell of sweat and alcohol gave Amy goosebumps. "I'll find us some drinks, okay?"

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

She found a spot to lean up against the wall while she waited for Liam. Once he came back, he had an entire bottle of gold tequila. "Score, right?!"

The blonde laughed and shook her head before grabbing the bottle and taking a drink. "I love you sometimes, Liam Booker."

He chuckled and took a drink. "Right back at you, Amy."

Amy didn't plan on getting shitfaced, but what she saw next changed her plans for the night. She walked into the living and saw Karma and James sitting on the couch, and she was leaning her head on his shoulder and she swear she heard him say something about 'getting out of here' so she went back to find Liam and yanked the bottle from his hand before taking three huge swallows.

"Are you-"

"It's nothing," she assured him before taking another huge swig.

_**10:34 pm**_

Amy gave Liam her keys to her car, even though she knew he wasn't going to try to drive it home. She left the house and started walking home, not completely shitfaced, but drunk to the point where her thoughts were starting to eat her from the inside out. And she thought she was hearing Karma's voice, so she just kept walking, but it was getting louder and it sounded like someone else's voice too.

She stopped and turned around, but no one was there, until she looked down the street and saw two people against a car. She was mad… beyond mad even. Karma wouldn't do that to her, especially not with someone like James; or would she? Apparently not.

"I said stop!"

"Shut up," he hissed. "Amy doesn't deserve you, but I do."

The blonde didn't even think twice before running towards the two and tackling James to the ground. She punched him once in the nose, but she didn't stop there. How dare he touch her? How dare he even go near Karma?

"You piece of fucking shit," she yelled before throwing another punch, and another, and another. And eventually, her hand was coated in blood but she didn't want to stop, she'd never been so mad in her entire life. And she wouldn't have stopped, if it wasn't for Karma pulling her off of him.

"Amy, stop!"

The blonde tried to pull free of her grip, but she held on tight. "Let me go Karma, I swear, I'm going to-"

"Amy..." she said quietly. "It's okay, I'm fine," she said, over and over until Amy was leaning on her shoulder crying. "It's okay," she whispered.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such a fucking asshole. If I wasn't this wouldn't have hap-"

Karma kissed her. "It's not your fault, let's just go home, okay? We'll talk about it when you're not drunk."

_**The next morning…**_

Amy opened her eyes and then squeezed them shut. "Ow, fuck that's bright."

Karma got up and shut her blinds. "Sorry, you were just sleeping forever."

The blonde sat up and rubbed her face before looking around. "What…?"

The auburn haired girl didn't answer, just offered her hand to the girl. They walked downstairs and ate breakfast. No one said a word the entire time. Until, of course, Amy couldn't take the silence. "Are we okay now or something?"

Karma's parents looked at each other. "You guys are fighting?"

"No."

"Yes."

Amy gave her a look, but she didn't say anything, just took a drink of orange juice.

Karma's Mom smiled. "We're here if you guys need anything."

They both nodded and then they were alone. "Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"James… he didn't actually… did he?"

"No."

"And… I didn't kill him… right?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay?"

"Yes."

Amy sighed. "Are you lying?"

"Yeah." The blonde stood and sat next to Karma on the couch before giving her a hug.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"So… we're okay now?"

"No, Amy, but thank you for what you did last night. but I just need space right now, you know?"

The blonde swallowed hard, but nodded. "I get it."

"I'm sorry."

Amy's eyes flooded with tears and she wiped them away before leaning in and kissing Karma. When she pulled back she used her thumb to wipe away the girl's tears. "I love you, Karma."

The green eyed girl stared at her and she wanted to tell her that no, she didn't want her to leave, but it was too late because she was already out the door. "I love you too, Amy," she whispered.

When Monday of the next week came around, Amy dreaded going to school for another week, because not only now did Karma not hate her, she needed space, which, in a way was worse than hating her. Girls still hit on her every chance they got, and for a while she missed being her old self because it was so much easier, but she loves Karma, and wouldn't throw that away for anything.

Amy was walking down the hall when she say James talking to Karma at her locker. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Give me another chance?"

"You're disgusting," she said before slamming her locker and trying to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and that was it. I jogged over there, grabbed his hand and twisted it backward. "She doesn't want to talk to you, asshole, take a fucking hint."

He shook his hand before smirking, the bruises and cuts on his face making him look like some hardcore criminal. "She doesn't want to talk to you either," he spat before walking away.

And even though words from his mouth shouldn't affect her, they did and even when Karma tried to talk to her, she didn't want to hear it. "Amy-"

"I'm fine, Karma," she lied. "I promise, okay?"

She nodded and the blonde tucked her books back into her hand and walked to her fifth hour class. She didn't listen to a damn thing her teacher said, she was too busy thinking about what got her here in the first place.

All the dates, all the things they said, all the things they did together; it was like a flood, and her mind was an open space. So she let it fill her up.

Not like she had a choice.

"_You know something Amy?"_

_The blonde smirked. "Hmm?"_

"_One day, I'm going to be married with two kids and I'm going to live in a huge house in LA, and you'll still be chasing after me."_

_Amy smiled as she slipped her hand into Karma's. "I don't think so because, I'm pretty sure I already got you." _

Amy smiled to herself in the back of her Art class. She asked to move seats before class started this morning because sitting right behind someone who you can't have is probably the hardest thing to do. "Alright, everyone, time to get into to partners."

Everyone did a little cheer. "I'm picking them for you."

A collective sigh. "Josh and Angel, Cynthia and Felisha, Karma and Amy, Nick and John, Jepson and Mary, Josie and Greg and finally, Liam and Jordan. Now, you might not like your partner, but you better learn to like them because this assignment is a lot of out of class work."

Amy laughed to herself. I mean, really? Who was messing with her? "Now, what you're supposed to do is make two separate pieces of art, and then in the second week, show them to one another and try to work together to get them to come together, understood? Great, class is dismissed."

Karma caught up with Amy after class. "Um, do you want to come over tonight so we can talk about the assignment or…"

Amy sighed and stopped walking to face her. "Look, this is obviously not helping with the space you need so, I think we should just make our own pieces and just see what happens on presentation day, okay?"

"But-"

"_Karma." _

She sighed. "Okay, fine."

The first week, neither of them did much of anything, regarding the project or each other. They didn't talk, except for when they needed to in class. But Amy was angry, and the canvas she was working on at home showed that. It was splatters of different shades of red, interpret that any way you want.

And Karma had mixed emotions; her painting consisted of black and white streaks, some darker and thicker, some lighter and thinner.

By the time the end of the second week came, it was time to present. They were the last to present, Amy bringing her canvas to the front and setting it on an easel, Karma doing the same thing with her painting. "Wow," their teacher said. "Amy, this canvas painting is… angry and full of love and jealousy all at the same time. And Karma, the black and white on pink paper… it's mystery and compassion and love mixed into one. And… you guys, the empty spaces… they're a void waiting to be filled with things you can't say. I love it, bravo, bravo!" and then she flipped the lights like she does at the end of the last presentation but there was a collective gasp this time. Amy's painting was glowing green, that empty space that was before was now filled with two words: I'm sorry. And Karma's empty space was filled with four: I love you too.

The teacher flipped the lights back on as everyone stared in between the two girls. And then Amy cleared her throat. "Okay, so obviously, everything just got really awkward, so, I'm going to take this as a sign to do something that I really should have done a long time ago…" she took a deep breath, looked at Karma and smiled. "I'm in love with Karma Ashcroft, and no, I'm not using her and yes, I really do actually care about her. I used to be someone I wish I never was, and Karma changed me completely in a period of a month. And I'll admit, I was scared, hell, I'm still scared because I don't want to fuck this up. She's means the absolute world to me, and even if she hates me, I need her to know that…" she turned to the girl who was crying now. "I love you."

Karma smiled so wide that Amy was afraid she was going to be stuck like that, but honestly, she wouldn't mind if she was. "Amy Raudenfeld, you are something," she replied before kissing her.

Amy jumped awake and she was in a bed that definitely wasn't hers. And her hand was around someone's waist that definitely wasn't her over sized teddy bear. She prayed to God that it wasn't anyone else but who she wanted it to be. "Karma…?"

The body turned around and Amy sighed. "Hmm?"

"Did the whole… you know… art thing happen or was I dreaming?"

Karma smiled and kissed her lightly. "You're in love with me, huh?"

Amy sighed with relief. For once things were going her way. "I'm just surprised it took you so long to notice."


	6. Riptide

**Chapter 6**

There was blood everywhere; on the ground, the windshield, the steering wheel… just everywhere. There was broken glass too, and distant police sirens in the background. The body crawled out from the passenger side and onto the road where they took their last breath.

"Dammit Karma! Stop killing me!" the blonde yelled, yanking the game controller from her hands.

"I only killed you like… ten times, relax."

Amy made a face at her and then raised her hands. "Relax? You want me to relax?! I lost like ten million dollars. There's no way I'm going to re-"

Karma cut her off with a kiss and when she pulled back she smiled. "You're not going to what now?"

Amy slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips. "What?"

The green eyed girl smirked. "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes.

It'd been like this since Amy confessed her love for Karma in the art room. Them hanging out at each other's houses, playing video games, going on dates, sleep overs, the whole nine yards. They were pretty much inseparable.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

The blonde put her arm over the girls shoulder and pulled her in closer. "You already did, babe."

"No, like, seriously."

"Sure."

Karma took a deep breath. "How many girls have you slept with?"

"Uh... " she swallowed, "I don't know…?"

Karma nodded slowly. "Okay, so like… 50?"

Amy made a guilty face. "...higher, but, why do you care?"

She shrugged. "So I know my competition."

The blonde laughed and kissed her temple. "Competition's over and you're the winner so don't worry about anyone else, okay?"

Karma smiled. "Okay."

"Any more questions, kid?"

The auburn haired girl knew she was going to hit a nerve with the upcoming question, but she really was curious. "What happened with you and Marissa?"

The look on Amy's face made her regret asking in the first place. "It was nothing."

"Amy…"

"You know what Karma? I think... maybe you should just go home."

The girl stared at her wondering what Marissa had done to her that hurt her this badly. Amy was the strongest, most persuasive, brave and most fearless person she knew, and now she was defensive and putting up walls with whatever memories were gripping at her heart. "Amy… talk to me…"

The blonde girl squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Karma… don't."

Karma stood and pulled Amy up with her, grabbed her chin and made her look at her. The look in her eyes made her cry. "Whatever she did to you… I _swear_ I will never think about doing. I love you, Amy. And that's never going to change. You could murder people, become a wanted criminal, be friends with Perez Hilton, and I would still love you as much as I did three seconds ago, okay?" she kissed her softly. "I promise."

Amy couldn't hide her little smile. "Even if I was friends with Perez Hilton? Are you sure…?"

The green eyed girl pulled a face. "Okay, maybe not _that_, but everything else? I really wouldn't have a choice."

The blonde took and breath and pulled Karma into a hug. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Karma."

She smiled. "Right back at you."

**2 weeks later**

"_Are you serious?"_

"It's only for a little bit, I swear."

Karma sighed on the other end of the line. "_How long is a little bit?"_

Amy hesitated, knowing her girlfriend wouldn't like the answer she was about to give. "Karma…"

"_Amy…" _The blonde could practically hear the pout in the girls voice.

"Two weeks… a month tops…" she waited for the outburst that didn't come. All she heard was soft breathing on the other end and that made her panic even more. "Don't cry… Jesus, Karma, you're gonna make me cry."

A sniffle. "_I'm not crying." _

"Look, I'm sorry… my Mom does this sometimes, like, you know 'surprise trip!' things, and they never used to bother me but now I have you and I really don't want to go."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry."

Amy heard another sniffle and then a sigh. "It's okay… I'll be fine, enjoy your trip okay?"

"But-"

"Bye, love you." And then she hung up as the blonde stared at her phone in disbelief.

She sighed and let herself fall back onto her bed.

Two weeks to a month without Karma? No way she could do that, and it didn't seem like Karma could do it either. She'd figure something out, she thought.

And she did, because the next day her, Lauren, Bruce and Farrah showed up at the Ashcroft's door. "Uh… Hi Mrs. Ashcroft… is uh," she cleared her throat, "Karma home?"

She smiled. "Karma honey! Come downstairs for a second!"

"Is Amy here?" she yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No, thanks."

Amy let out a breath and shook her head. "Can I go talk to her?"

Mrs. Ashcroft nodded. "Of course," she gestured to the rest of Amy's family. "You all come in and have a seat if you'd like?"

They complied as the blonde went upstairs to Karma's room and knocked twice. "Mom?"

Amy smiled. "Um… no, but… the next best thing?" she tried.

"You're not my teddy bear."

The blonde should have sighed, but she laughed. "You have a teddy bear?"

A long pause. "Just get in here and kiss me goodbye already."

She pushed open the door, walked over to Karma's bed and sat next to her. "I'm not saying goodbye but… I'll kiss you anyways." so she did but Karma pulled back and shook her head.

"What do you mean you're not saying goodbye… I thought-"

Amy cut her off with a hard kiss. "That's what I came here to tell you," she smiled. "I talked to my Mom and told her that I didn't want to be away from you for so long and we argued for a while but… you're coming with us, I mean… if you want to. Your parents already said yes.. so uh…you know, don't feel pressure but just-"

"Amy, calm down… of course I'll go." The blonde smiled and so did Karma.

"Really?"

"Mhmm…"

Amy laughed. "For some reason… I thought you were going to say no."

The auburn haired girl gave her a look.

"What? I thought you were mad at me!"

She kissed her. "Still think I'm mad?"

The blonde smirked. "I don't know if I believe you yet…"

Karma laughed and kissed her passionately, pulling back before Amy could deepen the kiss. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do."

_**4:42 pm**_

After two hours of packing at the Ashcroft's, they were finally on the road. Bruce had bought a camper a while back when Farrah and him first got married and they used it for every trip now, which was better than Farrah's small car they were using before.

Farrah, Lauren, Amy and Karma were all sitting at the table eating TV dinners. "Amy, honey?"

Some noodles fell from the blondes mouth as she tried to answer, causing Lauren and Karma to chuckle. "Yeah Mom?"

Farrah wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave a smile. "Would you like to tell me a little more about you and Karma?"

She sighed and Karma smiled. "I mean… I guess, but… what don't you already know?"

"Well, I'm not around a lot, so, I don't know… what do you guys do when I'm not there?"

Karma's eyes widened, Lauren burst into laughter and Amy nearly choked on the water she just drank.

"_Oh, _I can tell you what they do when you're not there-"

"_Lauren!" _Amy cried, covering her face with her hands.

"What?! You guys aren't exactly quiet about it…" she laughed again. "And that's only half the time, the other times you're at Karma's house, so really, I only hear half of it… thank god."

"Oh my god," Amy muttered, too embarrassed to look up from her hands. "One time, Lauren, one freaking time!"

Farrah smiled and put a hand on her daughter's arm. "Only one time?"

The blonde groaned and shook her head. "I am not talking about this!"

And that's pretty much how the rest of the night went, Lauren and Amy trying to one up each other with embarrassing stories about each others love life. And in all honesty, Lauren took the cake with that one.

Amy splashed her face with cold water and then ran a towel over her face. She flipped the light off and walked out of the bathroom towards Karma's bottom bunk. She smiled down at the sleeping girl and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Karma," she whispered.

"You really like her, don't you?"

The blonde jumped and turned to find her Mom leaning against the counter. "Yeah… I really do. And, I'm sorry for not really telling you about her or anything, I just… that didn't work out very well late time with…"

"Marissa?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Honestly sweetheart? I know you still miss her, but I know you like Karma a lot too. Have you told her about what happened between you two?"

Amy really hated talking about what happened between them because it just brought up so many bad and good memories. It was confusing to her, like a puzzle that didn't have the right pieces. "Not really… at least not the whole truth."

Farrah smiled softly. "I think you should. It'd be good for you and for her."

"Do you think she'll-"

"Of course not, honey. Not her."

Amy nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her eventually."

"Okay. Goodnight, Amy."

"Night, Mom."

That night Amy fell into a nightmare filled sleep. Apparently your past does come back to haunt you.

_Amy and Marissa were arguing again; something about how the blonde thought that she was cheating on her, or more insisted that something of that nature was going on. Marissa wasn't having it. "It's funny, Amy, you know? After everything I've done for you…"_

"_That's not fair!" she cried weakly. _

_The girl sighed. "Maybe not, but have you considered that maybe it's you cheating on me? I mean, how would I know? Your accusations are getting real old real fast. You're getting defensive easily, always on edge lately. If anything, I should be the one yelling at _you_." _

_Amy had tears in her eyes. "I would _never _cheat on you. You know that. But you… I-I… can't be so sure anymore. What… where were you tonight? Yesterday? Where are you gonna be in a week? A month?"_

_Despite the tears in her girlfriend's eyes, Marissa scoffed. "What are you getting at?" _

"_Who is it?" _

_She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame, hard rain crashing down outside. "Amy, you don't get it do you? Girls like you don't get girls like me without sharing, I would have thought you would have figured that out by now."_

_Amy couldn't stop crying, no matter how much she wanted to. "What… I don't understand. How could you?"_

_Marissa pulled her jacket on and walked towards Amy. "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart." And then she crashed her lips onto to Amy's in a searing hard kiss. One that left a permanent mark on her soul. _

_This Kiss of Death. _

The next day, Amy was kind of out of it. She hadn't had a dream like that since meeting Karma, which she figured was some kind of sign; but why now? She didn't know, and maybe she was just paranoid, but she felt uneasy for awhile after that night. "You okay?"

Amy blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah, yeah… I'm good."

Lauren frowned. "Amy…"

"_Lauren…"_ she warned. "I really don't what to talk about it right now, okay?"

The shorter blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we are talking when we get to wherever the hell it is we're going."

She nodded and Lauren walked back to her bunk as Karma climbed the ladder to Amy's and laid next to her. "Where do you think we're going?" she asked, cuddling further into the blonde's side.

"I don't know."

"Ooh, Maine? I love it there! Wait… maybe we're going to California. Maybe we'll meet Johnny Depp and he'll put in one of his movies! Or, or, or we could be going to Wisconsin, except," she frowned, "I don't know what's exciting about that but maybe-"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. Her curiosity had to be the cutest thing. "Tell you what, I'll guess a place and you'll guess a place and… whoever's closer wins."

"Win's what?"

"I don't know… I'll decide when I win," she smirked. Karma scoffed.

"As if."

They argued for a few minutes before Amy insisted they were going somewhere in New York, and Karma was completely sure it was Maine. "Now we wait, kid."

Despite hating the nickname, Karma smiled anyway before slowly closing her eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Amy yawned and tightened her grip on the younger girl. "Karma?"

She hummed lightly in response.

"I love you," she whispered before falling asleep.

_**3:19 pm**_

"Wake up, freaks," Lauren yelled, repeatedly hitting them with a pillow.

Amy scrunched up her face and deflected the next hit with her arm. "Up, we're up!"

"Well, we're here so get your shit ready, or don't because I call the nicest room."

Farrah poked her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Nice try, honey. You're sharing With Karma and Amy."

A look of horror flashed across her face. "What?! Farrah, you've got to be kidding me! There is no way in _hell_ I'm sharing a room with those two… I won't get any sleep!"

Amy couldn't help the smirk that crawled across her face. "Deal with it, Cooper."

"I liked you a lot more when you were an asshole," she muttered.

"I'm sure you did," Amy said, causing Karma to snicker.

Bruce parked the RV at a car rental shop where, you guessed it, they rented two cars. Turns out that they ended up in New York, New York, which Amy was pretty happy about considering she won the bet. But even more than that, she's always wanted to go there, especially with Karma, so really it was a win win situation.

Amy got in the driver's seat and followed her Mom to the hotel. The New York Hilton Midtown hotel. Despite it looking like some kind of futuristic building from _Meet the Robinson's, _the inside was relatively just like any other hotel she'd been to. Maybe with just more space.

They checked in and Lauren, Amy and Karma headed up to suite 42 on floor 47. "Okay, ground rules are about to be established."

Amy rolled her eyes and Karma laughed. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." Lauren took a seat at the desk's chair and crossed her legs, putting her crossed hands on her knee. "Rule number one: absolutely no fucking when I'm in the room. Rule number two: the bathroom still counts as a part of this room. Rule number three: don't break any of my rules."

"Who even said we were going to-"

"We're not?" Karma asked.

The blonde stared at her, flustered. "I-I mean… not like uh… we _can_ I just…"

"Well, we don't _have to_, I just thought it'd be really romantic if we-"

"_Okay!" _Lauren interrupted. "Argue about it later while I'm _not_ in the room?"

Amy blinked and then blushed. "Sorry."

Karma chuckled. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

"Whatever."

"No promises."

The auburn haired girl gave them one last eye roll and went into the bathroom. "So…"

"Don't 'so' me," Lauren grumbled, flipping through a magazine.

"Okay," she sighed. "I give, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, just kept reading and honestly, it was frustrating Amy.

They really haven't talked in a long time since her and Karma officially got together, and that bothered her probably more than it should have. Almost like she was… jealous or something.

"Lauren, seriously… this trip is just going to be worse if you're pissed off at me the entire time."

The shorter blonde didn't look up from the magazine. "Who said I was pissed off?"

Amy frowned. "Uh… you didn't but it kind of seems that way. So… what's up?"

Lauren shut her magazine and turned to face her step sister. "Maybe _you _should tell _me_ what's up."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Uh…?"

"Cut the shit Amy. I know what you're thinking. I know you're having second thoughts about Karma, and honestly? I can't say I blame you because you're just that type of person, but seriously, over Marissa? You've got to be kidding me."

Amy didn't even try to argue, just sighed deeply. "How'd you know?"

Lauren let out a breath. "I heard you and Farrah talking that night, and I don't know the whole story of what happened between you two but I've heard… pieces. Enough to know that it was all fucked up."

She nodded slowly. "What do you want from me Lauren?"

"Nothing. You're not a good person, Amy, but you're not a bad person either. But, what I'm trying to say is that if this is going to drag you down, don't you _dare _take Karma with you. What ever twisted shit you're dealing with, I'll try to help you out, whatever you want, but don't let Karma know, she won't trust you."

"How would you know anything of what I went through?"

Lauren didn't say anything for awhile. It wasn't her intention to get Amy pissed off. It didn't work. She was basically fuming. "I just know."

The blonde gripped at the sides of the bed she was sitting on. "No, you don't. I went through hell and back again and again for over a year. I knew she was cheating on me, I fucking knew it, but I didn't leave, no. I tried and tried and _fucking tried_ to think that maybe I was wrong. That maybe she was a better fucking person than she was. That she loved me too, like I loved her and that maybe she would choose me. But you know what? Hope _destroys you. _I know first hand. You know shit." She was standing now, hovering above Lauren, her face twenty shades of red.

Amy might have thought that she didn't understand, but she was wrong, she understood first hand too. "You know what? Fuck you. _Fuck you! _Don't sit there and tell me that I don't know what it feels like to fall in love with someone who's a cheating piece of shit. Don't you fucking tell me shit. I fell in love with you, you fucking asshole and so did half the people at our school. But you didn't care, oh, fuck no. Must feel pretty good to turn into the monster that made you who you are in the first place, right?"

Realization spread across Amy's face. Her eyes filled with tears, blurring everything around her and she collapsed onto the floor, her face in her hands. "Lauren… I'm… I-"

Lauren wiped her tears with the back of her hand took a deep breath. "Save it, Amy. I get it, okay? But you have to get over it, for Karma. You love her, I know that and she knows that, so don't throw your future away because of your past."

Amy nodded. "Do you still lo-"

"I don't know. I can't say yes because Karma's my best friend, but, I can't say no because that wouldn't be true. So, I don't know," she took a breath. "What about you and Marissa?"

"I don't know."

"You need to." Lauren stood up and pulled Amy up with her. "I'm gonna leave. I'm giving you time to tell Karma, maybe it'll help you get over Marissa, maybe it won't. I know I said not to tell her, but I changed my mind I think… I don't know. I think you'll feel better."

She pulled her step sister into a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me what so many others didn't have the guts to do," she offered a half smile.

Lauren excepted and smiled back.

By the time their… conversation got over, Karma was just coming out of the bathroom as Lauren was leaving to head to no where in particular. She was in a towel and Amy tried really hard not to stare at the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, or the way that she smiled at her, or the way her eyes changed color. She loved this girl, so she figured it was time to tell her about her past, even if it would ruin their future.

Karma did a spin motion with her index finger and the blonde turned around to allow her time to get dressed. "Okay, I'm good."

"Karma, I need to tell you something."

She sat and patted the spot next to her. "Okay, what's up?"

Amy sat and took a deep breath. "You remember Marissa right?" The girl nodded. "Well… there's something I need to tell you about her and I." Another nod. "So… the summer before sophomore year, we started dating and everything was pretty much going fine, you know? Things didn't stay that way though. A month or so into sophomore year, our relationship started getting… questionable."

_Amy was on her way to Marissa's house. It was a usual thing for them to have sleepovers on the weekends, but lately, Marissa seemed to have other plans with other people. Despite that problem, she had already gotten in trouble with the cops for driving to her house with just a school permit, but she continued to do it anyway. Taking the back roads most of the time. _

_When she pulled into her driveway, there was an old beat up car that she didn't recognize. She didn't think much about it and walked up to the door. She knocked twice and usually, Marissa answered, but this time, her parents did. "Hey, Amy. She's upstairs with one of her friends, go right on up."_

_She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks." _

_She walked upstairs, took a left and went to the last room down the hallway. She usually didn't knock, but she did this time and it felt weird to her. "Hey… I'm here."_

_She heard a muffled 'oh shit.' and then a really loud bang before Marissa slowly opened the door. "Uh… what're you doing here?"_

_Amy frowned. "It's Friday… we always have a sleepover on Friday." _

_She nodded and opened the door the rest of way, allowing her to come inside. There was some guy sitting on her bed. He looked up at her and frowned. "Who's this?"_

_Amy swallowed so hard, she thought she sprained her throat. "Who the hell are you?"_

_He stood and offered her his hand. She didn't take it. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "I'm Marissa's b-"_

"_Best friend!" she interrupted, giving him an annoyed look. "And he was just leaving."_

_He frowned again before giving Marissa too long of a hug and then walking out of the door. "Who was he?"_

_It had been a thing lately. If Amy tried to accuse Marissa of anything, she would just kiss her, they would end up having sex, and then everything would be fine again. Until of course it happened the next time. _

Amy shrugged and Karma's world was slowly starting to fall apart. "I didn't really think too much of it, until the summer before Junior year happened. It was the worst two and a half months of my life. But I couldn't leave, I loved her, and she knew it."

Karma swallowed. "Why didn't she dump you if she was just going to-"

"She needed me. Not like I needed her, but she needed someone, anyone really to drag along for the ride, I guess."

The green eyed girl nodded slowly.

Amy sighed. "Anyway, things just kept getting worse. Her 'best friend' was always around when I wasn't. She basically forgot about me, and when I tried to bring myself to her attention, we would fuck and I would forget for a while. But I was starting to see through the curtain she was putting up, and she didn't like it. It was verbal abuse at first, for a few weeks, but then she… she started hitting me when I would question her and then she would tell me how sorry she was and I would forgive her."

"Amy…" Karma whispered, wiping away the tears on the blonde's face. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Amy half smiled and shook her head. "Yeah I do, you deserve to know. Anyways, the last night we were together, I asked her if she was cheating on me, and she didn't take it very lightly. She told me how she had been fucking that guy behind my back for over a year. I had really thought the night before that had topped it all, but that night, scarred me even more than I really care to talk about. But, after that, there was a lot of crying, sitting in my room in the dark, eating ice cream and steaming hot showers and really sad music," she let out a short laugh. "But, once I found out who the guy was, I was over that stage. I just really wanted to fucking kill someone, especially him, you know? So I went over to his house, after two hours of finding out where he lived and instead of beating the shit out of him, we talked. Turned out he was just as hurt as I was. We became best friends and when Junior year started, we were Hester High's most sexualized objects."

A look of realization came over Karma's face. "You mean, the guy was Liam?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. And I'm sorry I put you through what I went through, I'm so sorry. Lauren made me realize that I was just as bad as Marissa."

"Do you still love her?"

The blonde took such a deep breath, she thought her lungs were going to implode. "Yes, I really, really do. I don't know why, and I don't care anymore because of you. You made me realize that I deserved better, that even though I'm one of the shittiest people alive, I'm meant to have happiness and honestly Karma, I'm so glad it's you."

Karma didn't even have time to respond because Amy cut her off with a kiss that made her heart jump into her throat. "I love you so much, Karma. So fucking much it's unbelievable."

She put her hand over the one Amy had resting on her cheek and squeezed it gently, tears clouding her vision. "I love you, too, Amy, more than you're ever gonna know."

Amy smiled and gently laid Karma back against the mattress before kissing her again. The auburn haired girl pit a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently pushed her back a little before smiling. "I thought you said we weren't going to."

"Shut up," she replied before pressing her lips back to Karma's.

Karma tried to make the kiss more desperate, but when she slipped her tongue into Amy's mouth, the blonde caught it with her teeth and pushed it back out causing the girl to whine. "Uh uh… we're taking things slow tonight, baby," she whispered in her ear, making the girl shiver. Amy let out a chuckle before kissing her cheek and then leaving slow, soft kisses on her jawline.

Karma bit back a moan and sighed. "Fine, but we're doing things…"

Before Amy could protest, there positions were flipped and Karma was the one with the upper hand. "...my way."

Amy wasn't going to complain because the look in Karma's eyes started a fire in her stomach, one that she knew she couldn't contain. And strangely enough, she was okay with that. Karma continued kissing the older girl until Amy had to break away to take a breath. She saw her chance and immediately started trailing slow, wet kisses down her neck. Leaving nips and hickeys on almost every inch of skin. "You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered before grabbing hold of the hem of Amy's shirt. "Sit up, baby."

The blonde did as she was told and Karma yanked her shirt off. Amy did the same to Karma before she couldn't handle it. She captured her lips in a searing hot kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. Karma slowly dragged her tongue across Amy's bottom lip to ask for entrance, and this time, Amy obliged. She opened her mouth ever so slightly, and when their tongues made contact, she couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips.

With the throbbing between her legs getting heavier, she didn't know how much longer she could last without exploding. Karma, seeming to understand her need, unclasped the blonde's bra and slipped it off of her. Amy closed her eyes waiting for Karma's hands, but when they didn't come, she was about to complain when she felt a hot mouth wrap around her nipple. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out an embarrassing sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "Karma…"

Even though her expert tongue was… occupied at the moment, she reached her hand up and put a finger over Amy's lips. "Shh, wouldn't want anyone to hear us."

She moved her mouth to the other nipple while her free hand that wasn't groping Amy's breast worked on the jeans she was wearing. Eventually, she got them to slide down her legs and she took them completely off and threw them somewhere unimportant.

She licked her way… slowly, mind you, down the blonde's stomach while her muscle clenched uncontrollably. Amy had never had sex like this before, not even with Marissa. That was the only person allowed to touch her, and now it was Karma. Everywhere all at once and it was almost too much to handle. It was all so slow, something she wasn't used to, but didn't mind at all. It made her feel like for once she had made the right decision being with Karma. The thought made her smile. "Ooh, am I doing that good?" she smirked, looking up at Amy from the waistband of her boxer briefs she was wearing.

"Something like that," she managed to get out before Karma slipped her underwear off her legs. She closed her eyes tightly again, waiting for her delicate fingers, which of course didn't come. What did come though, made her moan so loud she swore that everyone in the hotel was definitely awake by now. "_Fuck, Karm." _

Karma sucked lightly on her swollen clit and used her hands to rub slow circles on her thighs, which she really seemed to enjoy because every five seconds she was moaning something about how fucking amazing she was.

Karma brought her fingers up to her opening and slowly pushed one inside, the blonde's walls stretching to welcome her unexperienced yet completely amazing finger. "I swear… don't fucking tease me right now or I'll…" she didn't hesitate, she pushed another finger inside and thrusted hard, tongue swirling circles on her bundle of nerves. "..._OH FUCK." _

Karma was pretty sure she was doing something right because swear words and moans kept spilling from her girlfriend's mouth. She was pretty damn proud. "Karma… I'm gonna cum… oh my god, don't stop… fuck..." she whimpered, her hand tangled in auburn hair. Amy came so hard that she let out an animalistic moan so loud that even Karma had to moan at that.

She slowly pulled her fingers out and licked her lips before kissing the blonde. She pulled back and rested her forehead against hers. She had a smirk on her face and Amy rolled her eyes. "Love you, buttface."

"Whatever," she mumbled, but kissed her anyways. "Wipe that smirk off your face."


	7. Reprise

**Chapter 7**

_**Three weeks later**_

Amy woke up to someone trailing hot kisses over her jawline. Honestly, she panicked for a second like she used to when they first started dating, but she smelled Karma's vanilla scented shampoo and smiled to herself. "Isn't it a little early for you to be this horny?"

The younger girl smirked and climbed completely on top of her girlfriend, sitting on her hips and gripping the blonde's hands. "It's never too early."

Amy laughed and squeezed Karma's hands. "Babe, as much as I would love finish what you started, I'm pretty sure Lauren wouldn't appreciate our alarm clock."

That caused the younger girl to smirk again. She bent down towards her girlfriend's ear. "She's not here," she whispered, making Amy swallow. It was true though. She looked around and didn't see her anywhere. She shrugged.

"Good enough for me," she replied before slowly kissing Karma. Five seconds in and the auburn haired girl was already pressing her tongue against the blonde's lips. Amy pulled back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You know Karma, we haven't had sex in so long, minus that time when we first got here and last night, and now all of a sudden you're like… this horny sex goddess."

Karma was pouting, but a smile slowly crept across her face. "You think I'm a sex goddess?"

She nodded. "I mean, after last night I don't think there's another name to give you, honestly."

Karma smirked before leaning in for another kiss, but before their lips could make contact Lauren walked into the room in a towel and some horribly applied avocado mask.

Amy jumped so hard that her girlfriend ended up on the floor. "Rules, guys. There are rules!" The shorter blonde reprimanded, rolling her eyes before grabbing her clothes and heading back into the bathroom.

Amy peaked over the edge of the bed and smiled sheepishly at Karma. "I'm sorry… you okay?"

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes and stood up. "You sure know how to kill the mood," she mumbled.

"That was Lauren's fault!" she cried defensively.

"But she didn't throw me on the floor!"

Amy rolled her eyes before standing up and placing her hands on the girl's waist. "I'm sorry, Karm. You forgive me?"

Karma squeezed her eyes shut. "You're giving me that look, aren't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She cracked one eye opened and groaned. "Dammit, Amy. Yes, I forgive you, just stop giving me that puppy dog face."

Amy smirked.

"I hate you."

"Aww…"

Even though she was annoyed, Karma eventually smiled. "No I don't."

Amy smiled back. "Yeah, I know."

Lauren came back out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes yet again. "Okay, as much as I hate hanging around couples, you guys are my friends and since it's our last day… wanna do something?"

Karma and Amy exchanged looks before smiling. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Fine, but I'm picking where we're going."

The girls rolled their eyes. "I'm supposed to be surprised about that?"

"Nope." Lauren smiled sarcastically.

After a decent amount of arguing and arm slapping, they finally decided they were going to go the Museum of Modern Art. Amy's idea, actually; which… Lauren wasn't too happy about. Karma didn't mind though.

They got into their rental car and Amy pulled out into the street… which resulted in them getting stuck in traffic right away. "Okay, I thought the traffic was bad in Texas. This is fucking ridiculous," Lauren huffed.

Karma had a big smile on her face. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Amy looked at Lauren in her rearview mirror. "You're kidding right?" Amy asked.

"Really though?"

Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the whole world, considering they were in a car.

"Amy, come on, you love this game. And Lauren… you at least tolerate it!"

The two blondes said nothing and Amy reached her hand over to turn the radio up, but Karma slapped it away. "Ow! Karma, come on!"

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes. "So, Lauren… truth or dare?"

Lauren scowled at her best friend. "You know the answer."

She shrugged. "You're right," she smirked. "I dare you to… get out of the car and yell something really embarrassing about yourself."

The shorter blonde scoffed. "As if there's anything embarrassing about me."

Karma raised an eyebrow and turned to Amy, a serious look on her face. "Amy, one time Lauren and I were at the zoo and we went to check out the llamas and-"

Lauren gasped loudly. "You wouldn't…" she challenged.

"Anyways, she wanted to get a picture with it and she-"

The blue eyed girl threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" She rolled her eyes before opening the car door and facing the traffic behind them. She took a deep breath and screamed: "When I was five, I farted during my church concert and they had to stop to see where the sound came from!"

The two girls inside the car couldn't control their laughter. By the time the girl got back into the car, there were tears in their eyes. "Lauren… I-I... oh my god I can't…"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. "Okay, one: fuck you guys, two: it's my turn," she smiled sarcastically. "Karma, truth or dare?"

"Truth…?" she said carefully.

Amy waited for her turn, sipping her water. "How many dicks have you sucked?"

And as many times as Amy has figured this, she never understood why she always had to be drinking or eating something when weird shit like this was said around her because every time it ended up in her either choking or doing a spit take. This time, she inhaled so hard that she thought her cause of death _was_ going to be choking. "Nevermind, I choose dare!"

Lauren shrugged and then smirked. "Fine, I dare you to tell Amy how many dicks you've sucked."

Karma looked at her best friend with a glare. "I hate you."

"Yes, I know. Now, do your dare."

The green eyed girl took a really deep breath and faced her girlfriend. She was blushing so hard she thought she was turning into a fucking tomato. "One, freshman year, that's it I swear."

Amy blinked and coughed awkwardly, turning to her step sister. "Thanks, Lauren, that's something I _really _wanted to know."

She flashed a smile. "No problem. I'm here all week."

Karma rolled her eyes. "Okay… Amy, truth or dare?"

The blonde shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face. "You know, I'm actually kind of scared to answer that."

"You have to."

"Yep, it's the rules."

Amy sighed. "Okay um… truth?"

"What percentage of the girls at our school have you slept with?"

There was a thick silence for a while because honestly, Amy had no fucking clue. She had a sort of educated guess. After all, Karma did help her in Math. "Um… 89%, maybe? I don't know, please don't kill me," she begged.

Karma just smiled and shook her head. "I'm over all that, I promise. I just really wanted to know what kind of game my girlfriend has," she smirked before leaning in to kiss the girl.

Lauren groaned in the backseat. "Jesus, get a fucking room and go swallow each other there."

The pulled apart and Karma stuck her tongue out at the shorter blonde. "You know what, don't ask me any questions for a while, I need to come up with a possible way to get around all of them," Lauren said, looking at her nails.

"Fine, Karma… truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

Amy smiled widely. "Okay, but you know you're no fun right?"

Lauren laughed and Karma shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Okay, let's see… fuck, marry, kill... Lauren, Megan Fox, and Logan Lerman."

The green eyed girl pulled a face. "That's so easy. Marry Lauren, fuck Logan, kill Megan."

Both of the blondes gasped. "What is wrong with you?" they asked at the same time.

Karma threw her hands up in defense. "Well, I'm straight so…" they gave her a look, "okay, with the exception of Amy, obviously. But, Megan Fox looks like a potato."

"A hot ass potato," the blonde muttered, earning her a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

"You're on a thin line, Raudenfeld."

Lauren laughed. "Better watch it Amy, if she starts using your last name, you know you're in some deep shit."

She grumbled. "Whatever, Karma, go."

"Right," she took a breath. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

She squinted her eyes, thinking. "Truth, I guess."

"Would you rather kiss me or Amy?"

Lauren and Amy exchanged glances, their eyebrows raised. "I mean… I kind of already-"

"She already made up her mind!" Amy interrupted, shooting the blonde a nervous smile. "We were talking about it one night for some reason and she said you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Lauren," she smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. Amy and Lauren laughed awkwardly along.

_She doesn't remember. _Amy thought. _Of course she doesn't, dumbass, she was drunk off her ass. _"Uh, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a bag in the trunk, can you get it for me please?" The girl nodded, opened the door and went to the back to open the trunk.

"What the hell, Amy?"

"She doesn't remember!" she whisper-yelled.

"What, did you fuck her memory out of her or something?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No! She was drunk, dude. Like… how your Aunt gets when she visits."

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah, let's just… keep this between us." Lauren nodded and Karma slipped back into the front seat and came back empty handed.

"Uh… there was no bag back there."

Amy laughed awkwardly again. "Really? Oh, my bad. Thanks anyways."

Karma gave her a look but nodded anyway.

Traffic was moving slowly, and it had already been nearly forty five minutes since the girls left the hotel. "Let's play I Spy!" Lauren groaned and Amy let her head fall onto the steering wheel. "I spy with my little eye… something green."

"If we ignore her questions for long enough, she'll give up," Lauren said. Amy nodded.

"Okay, wanna play that way? Fine," she smiled sarcastically. "Lauren, no movie marathons for two weeks. Amy, no sex for three."

"So, something green huh?" the blonde asked and Karma smirked. "Uh… that roadsign?"

"Nope."

"That car?" Lauren tried.

"No…"

"My eyes."

Karma smiled shyly and nodded. "How'd you guess so fast?"

Amy laughed genuinely. "We'll talk about that later."

Eventually, after a long ass game of I Spy, they filed into the Museum and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You know, if I wanted to see shitty art, I could have just looked in my Dad's sketchbook."

The blonde's friend glanced at her and looked back at Amy with pleading eyes. Amy shook her head and the green eyed girl started pouting. "Fine," she whispered. "You know, I'd rather go somewhere else. Lauren's right, the art is kind of shitty."

Lauren put her hands together and looked up at the sky. "Thank god she came to her senses. Race you idiots to the car."

Karma turned to Amy and kissed her. "Thank you."

The blonde shook her head but smiled regardless. "You owe me."

"I know."

After another long hour, they got to Central Park Zoo, which they were thankfully all excited about. Amy paid for Karma's ticket which made her mope all the way through the first exhibit. "You know, you keep mumbling like that, someone's going to think you're crazy."

"You know what, Amy?"

"Tell me what, Karma," she smirked.

She growled. "You're really fucking irritating."

"Am I now?"

Karma tried really hard not to smile, but somehow the blonde always made her lips do things she wishes they wouldn't. "You tricked me into paying for my ticket!"

"Admit it, I always get what I want," she laughed.

And as much as she wanted to argue, it was actually true.

An hour later, they all got tired of walking around and decided to go to one of the sea lion shows. There really weren't any places left to sit, so they ended up standing by one of the pillars where, of course they could barely see anything. And, Lauren being the shortest of the three was really pissed off. "This is fucking stupid."

"Pipe down, Grumpy, not my fault that you're shorter than the rest of dwarfs," Amy said. Karma and Lauren both slapped her on the arm.

Someone in front of them turned around and smiled at Lauren. "You can have my spot," she offered.

Lauren scoffed. "Why?"

The girl shrugged, smirk on her face. "My Mom always told me to do generous acts of kindness for random people and good things would happen to me. And considering you're standing in front of me, I'd say that's my reward."

Karma and Amy both squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for whoever that girl was to become a puddle on the ground, formed by as many insults as Lauren could come up with in 30 seconds… but it didn't happen. "Thanks… I guess."

Amy peeked open one eye and nudged her girlfriend on the arm. "Is she dead yet?" she whispered and the blonde slowly shook her head.

"Uh… not exactly. Look," she said, moving Karma's hand down from in front of her eyes.

"That girl's giving Lauren her number and Lauren's actually taking it?!"

Karma and Lauren have been friends since third grade, and since seventh, she's known she's at least bisexual, but this… didn't seem like her best friend at all. "Maybe she thinks she's hot… I mean, she's not bad…"

Karma glared at her and Amy shot her a sheepish smile. "Watch it."

"Love you."

"Mhmm," she said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Question."

"Okay," the blonde replied. "What?"

"Has Lauren been acting weird? Usually I can tell what's wrong with her but… I don't know. She's hiding something from me and I don't know what it is." Amy swallowed and Karma sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

The blonde didn't say anything for a while. How do you even tell your girlfriend that her best friend is in love with her girlfriend. You _don't_. "Nothing?"

"You are a horrible liar," she scoffed. "No sex. Two weeks."

Amy squinted her eyes. "You're kidding…?"

"Try me."

"You wouldn't."

The auburn haired girl smirked. "Wanna find out?"

"You _couldn't_."

"Sorry, but, unlike you I can control my sexual urges. You're kind of like… Liam."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know that but still… you're kidding right?"

She shook her head and the blonde sighed. What the hell was she going to do? She'd either have to tell her eventually or the truth would come out on its own and she really didn't want that.

"I'll tell you later, while we're packing, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.

_Less than 24 hours to come up with something_ she thought. _Lauren _and _Karma are both gonna kill me. _

_**7:12 pm**_

"Okay, I'm leaving. If I'm not back before 12, assume I'm either dead, kidnapped or just getting laid."

Karma opened her mouth to say something, but the shorter blonde held up a hand and stopped her. "I know, it's not like me or whatever to do something like this. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She just nodded. Lauren gave her a hug and then went out the door. Once she was gone, Karma turned to her girlfriend. "Spill it."

Amy frowned. "Spill what?"

"No. Cut the shit. She's my best friend and she's not telling me something, but for some reason, you know and you're not telling me. So what's going on?" she said as she paced back and forth. Amy stood in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Amy, please."

"Karma… I-I know you guys are really close, but this… this is something you're better off not knowing right now, okay? She'll tell you eventually, I know she will."

The auburn haired girl nodded and Amy leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can watch a movie or something, okay?"

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sure."

Once Amy went into the bathroom, Karma sat on the bed to think. She swore she'd never be one of those crazy girlfriends who checks their partner's phones every three minutes or even at all, but Amy's phone had been vibrating constantly almost all night. She made sure she heard the shower turn on, and then she removed the blonde's phone from the charger.

_**Texts Between Amy and Unknown Number:**_

_**4:54pm**_

_When are you gonna call? We haven't talked in almost a month :( _

_I know, sorry. It's just… it's hard because I'm with Karma almost 24/7. -A_

_Please never change your signature, I laugh every time I see it. _

_Whatever. Anyways, we leave tomorrow, I can call you when I get back? -A_

_Sure thing :)_

_**6:19pm**_

_Hey, I could actually call you tonight if you wanted? -A_

_Yeah! That'd be great :)_

_It'll be really late, probably. I'm sorry, I just don't want Karma knowing, you know? -A_

_She'd probably kill you haha. _

_Well, first she'd dump me and then kill me honestly. Not something I look forward to. I'll tell her one day, and I hope she'll understand. I just don't want to hurt her. -A_

_You're a good person Amy. Sorry it took me so long to notice someone this special. Forget tonight's call. Hang out with your girl, okay?_

_Okay. Thanks, Marissa. -A_

_Anytime, Amy :)_

_**7:53pm**_

Amy came out of the bathroom dressed in a loose sweatshirt and spandex and Karma would have been staring, but she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes. "Karma? What's wrong?"

The blonde took a few steps closer to her and she backed up.

Amy frowned. "Hey… you okay?"

Karma let out a shaky breath to compose herself. "Sit down."

The blonde complied, worry showing on her face. "If this is about the whole Lauren thing… I-"

She laughed. "No, no. It's not that. I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. Amy tried to go over things in her mind, what she said, what she did, anything; but nothing came to her. "Trust me, this is not what I want Amy. And, I know you didn't want it either, but it's happening and…" she sighed, "...as much as I wish this would have ended differently, it didn't. You know, you were probably the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you for that, but you're still you. The old you, I mean. And, as much as you didn't want to hurt me, you did. More than I'll ever be able to deal with-"

Amy stood up. "Karma please, don't do this..."

The auburn haired girl stood on her tip toes to kiss the blonde on the cheek. "You've changed, Amy. Mostly for the better, but there's still that part of you, the part I wish never existed," she forced a sad smile. "I'm going to catch a train or something tomorrow, I have enough money for that. And, as much as I want to say stay the fuck away from me, I really can't so… I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

The green eyed girl went to walk away but Amy grabbed her arm. "At least tell me what I did?"

"Think about it," she mumbled, packing up her suitcase.

Amy didn't say anything, she _couldn't. _I'd been five minutes and she felt like her heart was dying, her lungs were being sat on and her stomach had just went through a washing machine. It hurt that bad.

Fifteen minutes after Karma left, Amy was still crying when she decided that instead of crying, she should just drink until everything went away; so that's what she did. An almost half empty bottle of silver tequila sat next to her on the nightstand. She wasn't completely drunk yet, but she was getting there.

A knock on the door made her heart jump. She raced over to the door and looked through the peephole. She sighed and opened the door. Lauren slightly stumbled into the room and slammed the door shut, tears staining her face. "What happened to you?"

She shook her head and took another drink from the dark green bottle. "I told her… about me being in love with… with you and she didn't freak as much as I worried about, but she told me she didn't want to talk for a while," she shrugged and took a seat on the bed. "Why the fuck are you drinking?"

Amy tilted the bottle back and took three large gulps. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took the bottle from her lips and offered Lauren some. "She broke up with me an… and I don't even know what I did."

The blonde switched bottles with Amy. "She didn't tell me either… I'm sorry."

_**8:58pm**_

The sadness from earlier had turned into hatred and anger. Something Lauren and Amy usually wouldn't have let take over them, especially regarding Karma, but they were drunk and confused and _so_ _hurt_ that they didn't know what to do with themselves anymore. "I fuckin' miss her, Lauren."

"I...I know," she slurred, finally setting down the empty bottle. "But, sometimes Karma's a bitch."

"Why are you in love with me?" Amy asked, staring at the spinning ceiling. "I mean, I'm a horrible fuckin' person."

Lauren smiled lopsidedly. "That's just it… I don't think you are," she glanced at her and smiled. The laid and faced each other, laughing. "Sometimes you're a little… ya know."

Amy smiled. "Your eyes are blue…"

She blushed. "You didn't notice that before?"

"No, I think I did."

She tried, she really did. But she was so close and looked as beautiful as ever, even with makeup running down her face. And when she crashed their lips together and Amy didn't fight back, she felt a spark of relief and regret all at once; and it hit her like a fucking truck.


End file.
